


It Started in Havana

by EmmaOverland



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Amputation, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Merida and Hiccup are cousins, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Scars, Toothless Is A Cat, Tumblr Prompt, Veterans, War, mild PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 33,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaOverland/pseuds/EmmaOverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of connected HiJack one-shots that were my response to HiJack March Madness prompts on Tumblr. These were already written and posted on Tumblr but after some time I decided that I would post them here as well for the people who don't follow me on Tumblr. </p><p>Hiccup meets Jack Frost while on a mini-vacation in Havana, Cuba and it changes his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Havana

**Author's Note:**

> HiJack March Madness Day 1
> 
> Havana (Free Space)
> 
> I took some artistic/creative licensing…so I apologize for everything that is wrong. And yeah we all know Hiccup lost his leg at 15 but I didn’t want two 15 year olds being all…well you’ll see. So Hiccup is 17 and complete with both limbs.

Hiccup lifted his hand to block out the bright sunlight that beat down on him as he stepped out of the doors of the Jose Marti International Airport. He pulled down the sunglasses that were perched on top of his head as Valka stood beside him and took in a deep breath.

“It’ll be great Hiccup.” she stated, setting a hand on her son’s shoulder.

He nodded as he shouldered his bag and followed the woman over to get a taxi. They were soon checking into their hotel, a grand building just feet from the beach. Hiccup stared out at the beautiful sand and waters that tempted tourists and locals alike. His mother called for him to come along and reluctantly the seventeen year old pulled away from the windows to board the elevator. Soon they were in their hotel room but Hiccup couldn’t stop staring out at the beach. Valka laughed a bit and nudged him.

“Go down there.” she said.

He turned to look at her for a moment. “Are you sure?”

She laughed again. “Hiccup, you’re more than capable of taking care of yourself.”

Hiccup grinned and grabbed his room key then rushed out the door after making sure he had his phone in his pocket. Soon he was out in the warm breeze, looking at everything and anything. People were mulling about everywhere and rapid fire Spanish filled the air as he passed by different groups of people. It was easy to spot tourists from the locals…for the most part. Hiccup paused to watch people playing around and entertaining themselves and immediately Hiccup took notice of something…someone who looked…well he wasn’t sure how to describe it.

The other male was about his age, with long slender limbs and a shock of white hair. He was dancing around and laughing loudly as he did so and the men playing the different instruments of the roadside band were laughing and chattering loudly. A few people had stopped to watch and a few others were dancing, either with someone or alone. But this…this one boy…Hiccup couldn’t stop staring. As the small homemade band slowed to a stop when the song ended, the boy did as well. He laughed loudly, an infectious sound that made Hiccup smile.

He stood and watched the other for a long moment as the strange pale skinned boy spoke with the men and nodded a bit before turning slowly to look over his shoulder at Hiccup when one of the locals nodded in his direction. Immediately Hiccup tensed up and looked away, too late as he’d already been caught by the white haired teen. He spared a glance over at the dancing boy and offered a tiny smile when the other male grinned at him.

“Hey there.” The other greeted as he approached casually. “Do you wanna dance?”

Hiccup immediately tried to dissuade the other and shook his head slightly, his hands coming up in front of him. “N-no I don’t dance.”

“Joaquin!”

Hiccup was startled when the boy he was talking to turned suddenly to look at one of the men behind them. The older man was saying something and motioning toward Hiccup again and he had no idea what it meant. There was a brief exchange of words between the two before Joaquin turned his attention back to Hiccup and grinned.

“You’re visiting ya?” he asked. “I haven’t seen you around before.”

Hiccup nodded numbly and he wasn’t sure exactly what happened but the next thing he knew, he had his shoes in his hand and he was walking along the beach with this boy. Hiccup wiggled his toes against the white sands of the Santa Maria beach, listening to his makeshift guide chatter on beside him.

“So, what’s your name?” the snow haired teen prompted.

Hiccup seemed startled again. “Everyone calls me Hiccup.”

“Hiccup?” the other repeated with a small grin.

“They called you Joaquin?” Hiccup asked after a moment.

“It’s actually Jack.” The other laughed a bit. “But I didn’t like answering to Yack so they started to call me Joaquin.”

“Are you native?”

Jack laughed again. “With these pale limbs? No but my family has lived here for about three years now. It’s our last year here in the glory of La Habana.” Bright arctic eyes turned to look up at Hiccup. “On vacation?”

Hiccup shook his head. “My mother is here to meet with someone. We’re only staying for the week.” He offered a small smile. “So I’ll be exploring the area…”

“I can show you around.” Jack offered suddenly. “You don’t seem to be too familiar with how things work around here.”

“There is a system?” Hiccup asked suddenly causing Jack to grin that silly infectious grin again.

“There is always a system.” Jack corrected with a small shake of his head. “Way down here, you go with the flow of things. Stay up all night…mambo a little…High money adults like to hit the casinos and all that. But trust me when I say, the nightlife is where it’s at.”

Hiccup found himself hanging on every word this magical teen spoke. Bright green eyes stayed riveted on the pale pink lips that moved, never once losing that strange smile.

“Too much is never enough here, there is always room for more.” Jack continued as he stopped to stare out at the waves lapping gently over the sand. “But you gotta know where it is. The tourists stay here or go to the different ‘hot spots’,” he used air quotes here, “but that’s not where the fun is.”

The taller of the two licked his lips nervously. “Show me?”

Jack turned to look at him curiously and Hiccup wondered just what the hell was possessing him to act so…out of character. He wasn’t normally like this…But he was in Havana, away from anything and anyone who knew him with a strangely drawing young man. Hiccup wanted to know the island the way this boy did. He had to…and if Jack was willing…he’d get to spend more time with the other along the way…which really that’s all Hiccup wanted.

“You want me to show you around?” Jack asked with a lazy grin causing Hiccup to nod. “Then I’ll meet you tomorrow morning, you can rest tonight. But better get some sleep because there is no rest for the wicked tomorrow.”

“I look forward to it, where did you want to meet?” Hiccup asked after a moment.

Jack looked at him thoughtfully before grinning. “Same place we met today. But come on, let’s get you back to the hotels and the tourists.”

Hiccup donned his shoes and he watched as Jack reluctantly pulled out a pair of rather flimsy looking sandals from his back pocket. He’d discovered that the other didn’t apparently like to wear shoes. Soon however they were back on the bus and Hiccup found himself standing in front of his hotel with Jack. The white haired teen reaffirmed the meeting and then winked as he walked away, calling a good-bye over his shoulder.

Jack was going to be the death of him…Hiccup could already tell.


	2. Asexuality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HiJack March Madness Day 2
> 
> Asexuality

If you had asked Hiccup when he was eight if he had a girlfriend, he would have told you in true little boy fashion that girls were gross with cooties and run off to play. The same question at twelve would have gotten an eye roll and a muttered something along the lines of liking girls because he liked Astrid. At fourteen he would have stuttered and stumbled over the words of not liking anything. When he was fifteen Hiccup had accepted that he was most likely asexual…And he had been fine with that for two years.

However now he was seriously calling that into question upon the discovery of a strange white haired teen by the name of Jack Frost…ironically on a beach-walk in Havana, Cuba…THREE DAYS AGO! Had it really only been three days? Hiccup frowned as he stood in the shower. His mother was chatting on the phone in the other room. Gods the days were melding together…He was out in the world all the time…with Jack. Hiccup let out a heavy sigh and vainly tried to rub the smell of the ocean from his skin. He’d gotten into the hotel early…really early that morning…like early enough the sky was starting to turn pink from the sun rising.

Valka had simply smiled and shook her head as she’d been waking up when he came into the room. But that was the difference between his mother and his father. Valka understood that Hiccup was a young man and was prone to doing things. Sure he was only seventeen but he was more mature than most in their twenties. Hiccup had gotten a few hours of sleep in and was now getting ready for the day…with Jack. So far he had shown Hiccup all over the city and they’d even hoped the bus to a few outlying towns.

Drying and dressing and Hiccup stepped into the hotel room where his mother sat waiting with a grin on her face. “What?” he asked immediately as he picked up his phone from the coffee table in the room.

“Did you have fun last night?” Valka asked, that same grin on her face.

Hiccup tried not to blush at the implication in her tone. “Mother!”

She laughed and caught the pillow he threw at her. “What? It was just a question.”

“You’re supposed to reprimand me for being out until ungodly hours of the morning aren’t you?” Hiccup countered with a small scowl. “Not act like a gossip hungry girlfriend!”

Vaka laughed again and shook her head. “Hiccup, we’re on a sort of vacation and you’re almost eighteen. If you’re out doing things you shouldn’t be then you would be so much more moody. So, do you like him?”

Hiccup froze immediately and turned slowly to look at Valka, a mildly mortified look on his face. “What?”

“Your phone rang while you were in the shower so I answered it for you.” Valka said with a grin. “Jack seems like a nice boy. He’s waiting for you down in the lobby.”

The seventeen year old sputtered for a moment and tried to think of what to say before sighing and shrugging his shoulders in defeat. “I don’t know…I mean…after the whole not liking Astrid I sorta resigned myself to be asexual…”

Valka hummed thoughtfully. “So now you’re calling that into question because Jack is making you experience something new and different.”

“Yeah something like that.” Hiccup mumbled as he scratched his cheek absently.

“Take it as it comes Hiccup.” Valka advised before standing up and grabbing a shoulder bag. “But come on, I want to meet your boy and I have to head out anyway.”

The headed down to the lobby in comfortable conversation about what Hiccup had been out doing all night…nothing at all. He and Jack had literally sat on the beach for like five hours just talking and enjoying the stars and the sand and warm-slightly chilly waves. They stepped out of the metal moving box and immediately Hiccup caught sight of Jack. The white haired teen stood out in a crowd. Jack was wearing his favorite tight tan pants and a sleeveless faded robin’s egg blue hoodie. There was some sort of white shirt underneath that Hiccup could see in the large partially opened sides of the hoodie…thing. Jack looked over at him and grinned, waving.

“Hiccup! You live!”

Hiccup grinned and waved back. “Yeah I’m alive Jack.”

The two approached the white haired teen and he met Valka’s gaze with his typical ne’er-do-well grin. Hiccup was quick to introduce the two and Jack’s grin seemed to morph into a bright and infectious grin. They spoke briefly before Valka headed off to meet with whoever she was doing business with, leaving Jack and Hiccup alone in the lobby.

“So what are we doing today?” Hiccup asked, hiding a yawn behind his hand.

Jack grinned. “Getting mangu, I’m starved.”

“Mangu?” Hiccup questioned as he followed Jack out of the lobby and onto the street, squinting slightly as he was assaulted by the bright sun.

“Yeah, it’s lunch.” Jack said with a laugh. “There is a little hole in the wall that serves it. It’s primarily a Dominican dish but this place moved in last year and started to serve it. So now you get to try it…we’ll relax for the day because tonight I’m taking you to the nightlife. We’ve only dipped in our toes with the street dances but tonight I’m gonna drop you in the deep end of the night clubs.”

Hiccup grinned slightly and nodded. “I was wondering about this fabled nightlife I keep hearing about.”

Jack turned and winked over the top of his sunglasses at Hiccup. “Don’t worry my friend, you shall enjoy yourself.”

Absently Jack reached out and took Hiccup by the hand, pulling him along down the semi-crowded streets. Hiccup stared down at their hands for a long moment before smiling slightly and following along behind the other.

Okay so yeah…Jack was certainly calling things into question…Hiccup had never considered that he’d be second guessing his “confirmed asexuality” but then again…he never considered that he’d meet Jack Frost in Cuba either.


	3. Booty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HiJack March Madness Day 3
> 
> Booty
> 
> I love how I can announce “time to work on Booty!” and my flatmate just laughs and walks away…also this one is slightly more sexual but there is no actual…yeah…And yes I still know little to nothing about Havana…

It was warm even though the sun had set almost an hour ago. Jack held him by the hand as he led Hiccup through the streets. People were still out and about…a few street dances had started but they weren’t stopping there this time. A few side-streets later and Hiccup could hear and practically feel the beat coming from a building a little down the way. Jack slid up easily to the man blocking the door and after a brief conversation, the man glancing over at Hiccup once or twice, and a bright from Jack the two were let into the building.

They were underage in the States but Jack had told him it didn’t really matter here, the age limit technically being no one under eighteen... Just as long as they didn’t draw too much attention to themselves then they’d be fine. Hiccup wasn’t a drinker so he let Jack have the drink alone but he stayed close to the other male as he looked around. It was something he’d have expected to find in the States with great music and attractive people, he felt ridiculously out of place as such.

“C’mon Hiccup.” Jack urged, glancing at him. “Dance.”

Hiccup shook his head. “I told you, I don’t dance. You go on and dance, I’ll stay by the edge of the floor and listen.”

Jack’s sudden pout almost convinced Hiccup to follow him out there but he had thoughts he needed to sort out. He grinned and nodded to the packed semi-lit floor and Jack heaved a sigh before slipping off to dance. Hiccup stayed near the edge of the floor and watched the people…correction…he watched Jack. It was impossible not to watch Jack, the way he moved out there was almost sinful. Of course Hiccup had caught himself watching his companion frequently through the day, his eyes often trailing down to watch that ass. Maybe he wasn’t as asexual as he’d previously believed…

A few songs played and a few guys and a girl danced with Jack and Hiccup watched in mild amusement. No partner stayed for long before Jack would move away, almost like he was teasing…but there was one thing Hiccup had noticed. Jack was very hands off. The minute his dance partner would try to touch him, he moved away and shook his head. It got to be too much. Hiccup couldn’t sit idly anymore, especially when Jack looked over at him and reached out his hand imploringly. Hiccup was up and crossing over to the dance floor, wondering what the hell he was getting into as he moved to stand beside Jack.

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” he confessed, loudly to be heard over the music.

Jack smiled that carefree smile and winked again. “Just go with the flow.”

After a few awkward movements Hiccup found some sort of rhythm though he looked like a lame duck next to Jack’s fluidity. His white haired companion laughed and reached out to try and help his friend. Something flickered in bright eye as Hiccup shivered at the touch of the cold hands. Suddenly the beat dropped and something, for a lack of a better word, sexy started to play. Jack moved and pressed tightly against Hiccup, arms wrapping around his neck loosely as Hiccup floundered for a moment before his hands rested unsure on Jack’s waist.

And then they were moving and it was as if the awkward turtle was gone. Hiccup and Jack moved easily together, against each other. Feeling bold, Hiccup slid his hands down slightly and Jack glanced up at him before smirking slightly and turning around to press that ass Hiccup had been admiring all day tightly against him. Hiccup’s hands returned to hold onto Jack, one hand over the slim lean stomach while the other was lower, dangerously lower, gripping Jack’s thigh.

They rocked and moved against each other, a soft moan pulling from Jack as Hiccup gave into temptation and dropped his head to kiss the pale neck offered to him. The heat from the bodies around them infected Hiccup’s brain, he was sure of it…something about the music, the heat, the chilly but perfect body pressed up against him perfectly in all ways…gods he wasn’t asexual anymore! No, he wanted Jack Frost in ways he’d never wanted anyone before. Jack reached up to wrap an arm backwards around Hiccup’s neck holding him close as they moved together.

Suddenly Jack pulled away and looked up at Hiccup, a blush of desire on his cheeks as he stared at the other. Hiccup felt panic for a moment until he suddenly had an armful of Jack and the other teen was kissing him desperately. There was a moan between the two, neither sure who did it, as the kiss was reciprocated. Hiccup pulled Jack close against him, gripping him by that amazing ass finally. Jack broke the kiss to pant out a moan as Hiccup dropped to press hot kisses along that pale column of his neck. The slightly smaller of the two whimpered and pulled at Hiccup.

They didn’t care that they were necking on a dancefloor crowded with people, they didn’t care that they’d only really known each other for three days…none of it mattered as long as Hiccup kept kissing him like that and Jack kept grinding against him in that way. Neither was sure how it happened but they ended up in a side alley a bit away from the club and Hiccup grabbed Jack by the ass again, unable to stop kissing the other teen. Jack made a surprised sound as he was lifted suddenly and pinned against the wall, wincing only briefly at the bite of the siding digging against pale side.

He gripped at Hiccup’s shoulders tightly as his legs wrapped around the other’s waist. He hadn’t expected to get this reaction from the auburn haired male but he had and he loved it. He rolled his hips against Hiccup and the responding moan that came from low in Hiccup’s throat made Jack melt. A hand, not his own, slammed into the wall beside him as the kiss broke so they could breathe. Jack let his head fall back as Hiccup immediately began to kiss and suck his neck making him moan.

He didn’t care how vocal he was being, he could feel Hiccup smiling against his skin. The other suddenly thrust up against him and Jack moaned again as his pants tightened even further. Damn it he wanted them off! No, he wanted them to be stripped bare but they weren’t, they were two lustful teenagers in an alley…and Jack didn’t give a damn.

“Hiccup!” he moaned as the other moved his hand from the wall to slide up Jack’s shirt and rub his thumb over one of Jack’s nipples.

Hiccup chuckled. “You’re so sensitive…”

Jack was about to respond when a sudden shrill tone cut through the alley causing the two to freeze. It took a moment longer for Hiccup to realize that it was his cellphone. With an impressive show of strength, Hiccup kept Jack propped up mostly with one hand as the other reached down to answer the phone as it started to ring again.

“Yes mom?” he greeted without looking at it.

He rolled his hips against Jack and the other slapped a hand over his mouth barely in time to cover the moan. Jack glared at the other but then frowned slightly as the previous hazy, lustful look faded from Hiccup’s face.

“I see…No. No, it won’t be much longer…Yeah see you shortly.” Hiccup hung up the phone and stared at it thoughtfully before looking back at Jack with a pained expression as he slowly released his hold on the other and eased him to the ground.

“What’s the matter?” Jack asked softly, his concern for the boy overriding his previous lust.

Hiccup put the phone away slowly before looking at Jack and saying quietly. “Something’s come up…we’re leaving first thing in the morning.”


	4. Catastrophe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HiJack March Madness Day 4
> 
> Catastrophe
> 
> Maybe I’ll apologize for the last one…but not really. I’m not really feeling this one today.

“I’ve been keeping tabs on that storm.” Hiccup said as he peered at the screen in front of him.

Jack nodded a bit, glancing over his shoulder from where he sat packing things. Hiccup watched as Jack crawled over and grinned, resting on his elbows. “Yeah, it’s coming. We’re shipping out our things in the morning and the movers in the States will get the boxes put into the house with the furniture. We’re hoping to be out before it hits. But we know we’ll at least have all our stuff out of here.”

The morning that he had left Cuba, Jack had met them at the airport. The two had shared an awkward goodbye hug before exchanging Skype and email information. Jack had looked like he wanted to say more but he never did, simply shrugged one shoulder and offered a small sad smile. Hiccup didn’t care that his mother was watching him as he pulled Jack close to him and kissed him softly. He hadn’t wanted to leave this place or Jack…foolish yes considering how long they’d known each other. But it was like leaving a piece of himself behind.

The entire flight back had been difficult and for two days of being in his room doing nothing, Hiccup felt lost. He didn’t get to get up and rush out the door to meet Jack and go exploring. No, he was back in Berk feeling less than perfect…less than whole. And then he’d gotten the message from Jack and everything seemed better. Almost every day he was close to the computer to talk to the white haired trickster, often the two ended up on video chats late into the night.

It’d been a month already…school was starting back up soon so he’d have to manage his time better.

“Do you know where you’re moving to?” Hiccup asked as he continued to work on the random project he’d given himself to keep himself occupied.

Jack hummed as he turned back to continue the last of the packing. “No, mum’s not saying anything. I know it won’t be back to Burgess. We’re heading to…” Hiccup smiled as Jack scrunched up his face thoughtfully. “Uh West Coast somewhere…Maybe around Washington State.”

“Really? That’d been awesome if you did. I live in a little crappy town in Washington.” Hiccup commented.

“Well hey, maybe we’ll only be an hour or two away from each other.” Jack stated with his classic grin. “I miss you.”

Hiccup stopped and stared at the screen for a long moment. “I miss you too.”

Jack laughed and looked up when another voice came muffled over the microphone. “I’ll be down in a sec,” He picked up his laptop and blew a kiss to Hiccup. “Gotta go, mum needs help. I might not be able to talk for a while. I’ll try to keep you updated.”

Hiccup smiled again. “Be safe Jack.”

The white haired teen nodded before they were disconnected.

Still, Hiccup was uneasy. He glanced over at the news as that storm came up again…it had upgraded from a tropical storm to a category one hurricane. Tension filled the young man as he watched. It was still pretty far out to sea…but storms were unpredictable…but in its projected path…sat Cuba.

By the gods Jack better stay safe.

xXx

He’d gotten a two word text from Jack on Friday: _Checking in._ It was now Thursday and he hadn’t heard anything since. Hiccup sat glued to the couch watching the weather coverage of the storm, which was now a category 3 hurricane, as the first of it struck Cuba. He was miserable…and worried and scared for Jack. What if he hadn’t made it out in time? What if he was still there in Cuba! Hiccup held onto his phone tightly as he watched and waited.

His parents didn’t force him to go to school as the storm ravaged and tore its way through the island nation. Hiccup couldn’t leave, he couldn’t focus on anything other than the fear that gripped at him. The fear for Jack and his family…the fear that he’d never see the other again or hear his laugh. Fear dug into him and held on with an iron fist. Frequently during the coverage of the storm Hiccup checked his phone and sent numerous texts to Jack.

He managed to wait…to hang on and wait until three days after the storm passed before he attempted to call Jack. His heart sank when he was answered with; “We’re sorry, the number you have dialed is currently unavailable. Please check the number or try your call later.”

“He’s okay right?” Hiccup mumbled distantly as his mother sank down onto the couch next to him. “He’ll call back any minute now laughing about crazy rain…”

Valka sighed softly. “Give it time Hiccup, they have to rebuild everything…maybe Jack already got out before the storm hit but hasn’t had time while he’s settling down in his new home.”

Hiccup leaned against his mother. He wanted to believe her…he really did but he couldn’t help the feeling that Jack would be better than that. He wasn’t a flake…no…that wasn’t entirely true…Jack was pretty flighty.

xXx

The vibration of the phone across the coffee table woke Hiccup up from his nap, he hadn’t realized he’d fallen asleep. On his chest, Toothless meowed loudly at being disturbed. Hiccup reached out, fumbling blindly for the rattling device. Finally long tanned and freckled fingers wrapped around it and be brought it to his ear without checking the number.

“Hullo?”

“Hiccup!”

Immediately Hiccup sat up, all but throwing Toothless from him at the sudden movement. “Jack!”

There was that familiar laugh and everything suddenly was all right. “Yeah, hey sorry it took so long to call you. The move was brutal and I dropped my phone…it broke…”

“Where are you? Are you still in Cuba?” Hiccup asked anxiously as he glanced at the TV where it showed recovery attempts of the people trapped. “Are you safe?”

“Woah slow down.” Jack said soothingly. “I’m fine. We’re all safe. Sorry I couldn’t get you a message. We got out of Cuba a day before they restricted the flights. But like I said, I dropped my phone and it broke during one of the plane hops. And then when we got here we had to wait for the internet and phone people to come and it’s just been a mess. Moving really sucks. But I got a new phone and this is my new number so put it in the contacts.”

Hiccup let out a heavy sigh of relief as he sank back down onto the couch, petting the cat when Toothless returned to his chest. “No, it’s okay. I was just…worried when I saw the images from Cuba…the aftermath and everything.”

Jack made a small sound of understanding. “Nah its fine. I was just letting you know so we’d avoid the catastrophe of lost communications.”

“I think you already escaped the catastrophe by getting back to the states.” Hiccup mused as he watched more coverage of Cuba. “A bigger one…”


	5. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HiJack March Madness Day 5
> 
> Discovery
> 
> Hopefully a little more Jack central

Jack was tired. He was very tired and very cranky. There was a serious lack of Hiccup in his life right now because school had started where Hiccup was. Of course, school had started all over Washington State so obviously everyone started the same. Jack didn’t really know or care…he wasn’t allowed to be in school yet until he got certain shots and some other crap. And then he was required to take some sort of test to prove that while yes, he was partially homeschooled he actually knew what the hell he was doing. All work and no play made Jack a…jackass.

Movement thumped around outside his door and with a theatrical sigh he flung the sheets from his body in a very cape like manner then got up and wandered over to open the door. Emma froze mid-movement and offered a small smile.

“Did I wake you?” she asked cheekily.

Jack squinted down at his little sister before reaching out and making grabby hands. Emma moved over to him and allowed him to pick her up before he blew a huge raspberry against her cheek causing the girl to squeal with laughter.

“Nope. Why are you up so early?” he asked once he’d released the girl who was wiping her face dramatically.

Emma scowled at her brother before rubbing her cheek. “Couldn’t sleep. Mum’s alarm went off and it woke me up.”

The white haired teen made a thoughtful noise as he yawned and rolled his head to the side to pop his neck, laughing a bit when Emma made a face. “Need any help in your room today?”

“Maybe…I’ll let you know if I do.” Emma stated before she continued doing whatever it was she had been doing.

Jack watched his sister for a moment before he realized that she was counting steps in the halls. How many steps from her room to the bathroom, how many to mum’s room, how many to Jack’s room….to the stairs and so on and so forth. He shook his head before shutting the door long enough to change his clothes. After he was done and the bedroom was opened again Jack started to put his room together until sometime after noon when a ping sounded from the computer.

Immediately Jack moved over and responded to the message that yes he was there and then he answered the subsequent Skype call.

“Afternoon good sir.” Jack greeted with a grin.

Hiccup looked as tired as Jack felt but he smiled regardless. “Afternoon.”

Jack settled into his seat and worked on small things that needed to be done around the room that wouldn’t require him to move away too much. “How was school?”

“A joke as usual.” Hiccup snorted with a shake of his head. “I hate the first month of school, I really do Jack.”

“Sounds like it.” Jack mused as he watched Hiccup pull out the homework he was supposed to be working on. “And it’s only Monday.”

Hiccup made a noise of displeasure before looking up at Jack and smiling softly again. “You get into school yet?”

Jack shook his head before running a hand through messy spikes. “Nah, still gotta wait for some stuff to be okayed or something? I don’t know. I should be in sometime this week though. Not really looking forward to it. I hated school the last time we were in America.”

“Pretty sure that school sucks everywhere.” Hiccup prompted.

Jack shrugged. “Ah don’t know really. I never attended the schools in Havana but I know that they are required from 6 to 15 to go…and then they pick to go to college or like a tech school. I was homeschooled while we were there.”

“Interesting. I don’t think you’ve ever said that before.” Hiccup mused before turning back to his work.

“You never asked and it never came up. I’m almost done with the room though…just a few more touches and it’ll be good.” Jack said after a moment.

Hiccup nodded. “That’s good then right?”

“Yeah…”

The wistful tone made Hiccup lift his head and glance curiously at Jack. “What’s the matter?”

Jack rubbed the back of his neck and sighed a little before glancing at Hiccup almost shyly. “I just…wish you could see it…yanno like…be in here with me and stuff.”

“Yeah…me too. But hey, we’re in the same state now right? Maybe we can drive to each other…for a day or something.” Hiccup answered before looking away as someone called his name. “Be right there!”

Jack watched him for a moment and then smiled when Hiccup turned back to him. “I know you gotta run but before you go, you live in Washington State right? Not D.C.?”

Hiccup nodded. “Yeah in Washington State. Why?”

“Wheeeeeeere in Washington do you live?” Jack prompted. “Does your crappy little town have a name?”

“Yes you goof.” Hiccup answered with a laugh as Jack wiggled his fingers at the camera. “It’s a little town on the coast.” Jack perked up slightly as Hiccup continued. “Nothing fancy…small town and such…people here are pretty usual. Most of us have known each other for a long time…and to solve problems we don’t bug the police much just head-butt each other.”

“I bruise easily so no head-butting for me.” Jack snorted. “It sounds charming but that doesn’t give me a name.”

Hiccup was distracted by that voice again and he let out an aggravated sigh before yelling back at whoever to give him a minute. “It’s called Berk. Sorry I gotta go. Talk to you later Jack.”

Jack sat frozen in his seat for a long moment simply staring at his computer screen. Berk? Hiccup lived in Berk? He blinked owlishly before shuddering into movement. Hiccup lived in Berk! Was it possible? Why would he lie about that? A hand carded through snowy hair and he let out a heavy long sigh before his eyes darted over to look at the letter sitting innocently on his desk, eyes lingering on his own address as if to confirm what he already knew:

Jack Frost

1722 Old Lake Rd

Berk, WA 98225

Cosmic alignments, divine interventions, luck…or some weird hand dealt by fate…Out of all of the places…Jack had moved to Berk…Hiccup lived in Berk. They were in the same town.


	6. Eventually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HiJack March Maddness Day 06
> 
> Eventually
> 
> Yay hi…nothing to report but there are Squenix characters in it

Hiccup was going crazy. He was sure of this…he had to be. All day at school he’d been catching glimpses of bright colors that didn’t make sense from the corner of his eyes. Sometimes he’d swear that he’d see Jack and then when he’d look back the other wasn’t there. Why they hell was he thinking he kept seeing Jack? Hiccup tried to rationalize it…he was just…worried. That’s it. He was worried about Jack being in a new school and he wanted to know how his friend was doing. The night before he’d been told by Jack that he’d be starting school today so it was only natural for him to be worried.

“Did you see the new guy in the office this morning?” one of the girls in front of him whispered causing Hiccup’s attention to lift from the assignment they’d been given.

There was a new guy at the school? That didn’t happen very often…especially not in a school this small. Why hadn’t he heard about it before now?

“There is a new guy?” Hiccup asked quietly, leaning forward slightly.

The blonde who’d spoken turned, ah so it was Namine, and nodded slightly as Yuna smiled and nodded as well. “Yeah oh my gods he’s gorgeous.”

“So dreamy.” the blonde cooed with a breathy sigh.

Hiccup glanced over at the brunette when she smiled and laughed at her friend. “That’s helpful girls.”

They both giggled and blushed and Hiccup tried not to roll his eyes. That seemed to happen a lot now that he’d grown up and wasn’t a little middle school boy anymore. The girls were all over him and he wasn’t the least bit interested…but it helped when he wanted information.

“So other than being gorgeous and dreamy, what do you know about this new kid?” Hiccup prompted with a small grin.

Namine giggled again and turned slightly in her seat to face Hiccup better. “I was there when he was getting checked in a stuff. Apparently he’s just moved back into the United States from somewhere…down in the gulf area I think?”

Green eyes widened. “In the gulf? Like…maybe an island? Cuba?”

Namine snapped her fingers and pointed at Hiccup. “That’s it! Why didn’t I remember that?”

Yuna snickered. “Because you were staring at that delicious denim clad—“

“Ladies, I certainly hope you’re getting help from Mr. Haddock about the reading assignment.” The teacher’s voice cut through the whispers.

Both girls squeaked and turned back around in their seats, blushing furiously as some of the class snickered around them. Hiccup robotically sat back in his seat and waited until the teacher was occupied before leaning forward again to tug lightly at Namine’s hair.

She glanced back over her shoulder at him curiously. “What?”

“What was his name?” Hiccup asked in a whisper.

Blue eyes blinked several times before Namine frowned. She was an office aide…she should know this. After a moment she lifted her head thoughtfully. “Frost…Jack Frost I believe.”

Jack Frost…Jack Frost…the name rotated for a moment in his mind before he blinked. Jack knew he lived in Berk…why didn’t he say anything? That little shit didn’t tell him they were in the same town! Hiccup couldn’t focus on what he was supposed to be reading. So he hadn’t been hallucinating! He had really seen Jack in the halls! The bell rang and Hiccup hastily threw his things into his bag before he hurried into the halls.

Berk High wasn’t that big and the graduating class was a mere fraction…He’d have to find Jack in this crowd. But Jack stood out…he had white hair for crying out loud. Hiccup stood for a long moment looking back and forth when he caught sight of white at the end of the hall. Immediately Hiccup took off after what he’d seen, worming his way between groups of people to get through the crowded hall to get to the end. He rounded the corner that he swore Jack had turned and let out a growl of frustration. Damn it the hall was already empty and he didn’t have time to go up and down the hall to peek into the classrooms and ask teachers if they’d seen Jack. And now school was over!

“Hiccup?”

He turned and let out a displeasured sound at the sight of his cousin. “Merida.”

“Did ya growl at me?” She hummed thoughtfully and nodded as she pushed herself off the lockers where she stood. “Wut ar’ ya doin’?”

“Looking for Jack.” he answered with a heavy sigh.

Merida blinked a few times. “Jack who?”

Hiccup stared for a moment and then ran a hand through his hair as the two began to walk to Merida’s locker together. “Frost.”

The redhead grinned a bit at her cousin. “The new boy? I jus’ had class wit’ him sarta. He’s bein’ showed aroun’ tha school.”

“Merida…that’s my Jack!” he exclaimed causing the girl to stop midstep. “My Jack from Cuba! His name is Jack Frost! White hair, ridiculous blue eyes…that damn grin.”

Merida made a small ‘o’ with her mouth for a moment and shook her head. She remembered the looooooooong conversations she’d had with Hiccup about Jack. He’d come to her in a panic often and she frequently helped him through things but she’d never seen her cousin fall this hard for someone before. It was kinda funny to be honest. But she saw what drew the other in almost immediately upon meeting the boy in person. She’d been assigned as his catch-up partner for the next week or so.

“Wull, he said somethin’ bout tha track…” she offered quietly.

Hiccup stared for a moment and hugged the small girl tightly before turning and running down the hall. He hit the doors and threw them open and kept running as he headed toward the track and the bleachers that surrounded it and the practice fields. A vibration in his pocket made him slow and then stop just behind the bleachers…he hadn’t actually reached the track yet. What if Jack wasn’t there? What if he’d gone home? He pulled the phone from his pocket for a moment of distraction and stared down at the message…it was a text from Jack.

_Looking for something?_

Hiccup tensed up immediately and lifted his head to look around the empty campus before turning to peer up at the top of the bleachers where a familiar laugh was heard. There, peering down at him between the railings with that lazy smile in place…

They stared at each other for a long moment before Hiccup was pushed into action and he raced around the side of the bleachers to reach the front of the bleacher and stood down at the opening of the stairs. Hiccup stared again at Jack who sat at the very top and he bolted up them, taking them two at a time. Jack didn’t even had time to stand up because when the other got to him, Hiccup threw his bag down and surged forward, cupping Jack’s face and pulling him into a deep breath-taking kiss.

Jack’s hands scrambled a moment before catching into Hiccup’s shirt and pulling him close, pulling that warm body flush against his. Hot sloppy kisses were exchanged and long cold fingers tangled in auburn hair. They separated for a brief moment and Jack smiled a goofy grin.

“I knew you’d find me eventually.”


	7. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HiJack March Madness Day 7
> 
> Family
> 
> Eeeeeeehhhh it’s a fill

“So we’re finally meeting Hiccup and his family?” Emma asked as she sat down at the chair between Jack and Julie.

The Frost family were seated at a table in the corner of a small local restaurant waiting for Hiccup and his parents to arrive…and his cousin. Hiccup had explained that his cousin was living with them for the week while her own family was moving from Scotland. So there were four seats empty across from them and Jack couldn’t help but be nervous. He’d already met Hiccup’s mother so that wasn’t so bad but his father…Jack had never liked fathers.

After only a few minutes he could see Hiccup walking in, the other looking around to find him. Jack stood and waved at him for a moment, Hiccup returning the gesture, and the group made their way over. Julie and Emma stood up as the others stopped in front of seats and everyone shook hands as introductions were made.

Soon orders were placed and everyone had drinks in front of them. Immediately Valka and Julie seemed to take a liking to each other and the two moms were in a deep conversation about what they did for a living. Merida pulled Emma into a conversation so the girl wouldn’t feel left out and Jack felt himself under Stoick’s stern gaze. The white haired teen resisted the urge to fidget or run…hide under the table…or breathe…In fact he tried not to do anything at all.

“So you’re Jack Frost.” Stoick said suddenly and Jack barely contained the flinch.

He shot Hiccup a look out of the corner of his eyes. He’d failed to mention that his father was terrifying. Slowly Jack nodded and lifted his head to meet the man’s gaze.

“Yup, that’s me.” he answered as he fidgeted with his straw.

He could feel the weight of a heavy gaze looking him over, lingering on the white hair for a long moment before grumbling slightly. “And you want to date my son?”

“Dad!”

“Stoick!”

Valka and Hiccup spoke at the same time causing Merida to snort into her soda. She glanced over at Emma and winked slightly when the girl giggled slightly behind her hand.

Jack lifted his head and stared Stoick dead in the eye. “Yeah, I do want to date him and be all official.”

Hiccup was stunned into silence and simply stared at Jack. He’d never seen someone level a stare at his father. There was a reason the man was the police chief. Jack squared his shoulders, absently twirling his fork in his fingers, and held Stoick’s gaze coolly.

“I’m aware of what I look like sir. But just to reassure you, I’m not some punkass kid. I have a type of albinism…so I’m stupid pale, my hair is naturally this color, and my eyes are this shade of blue…I wear clear contacts because my albinism effects my eyesight.” Jack said calmly with a small shrug of his shoulders. “I won’t ‘corrupt’ your son or any of that mess. So I can’t think of any reason why you’d be against it. I’m not a sports player and I’m kinda a goof but I’m not a bad kid. I really like Hiccup, like really really like him. So yeah, I want to date him if he’s cool with it.”

Everyone at the table sat and watched him as he spoke, keeping calm as can be like he’d gone through this many times before. Once he finished speaking, Jack leaned back in his chair and then shot a smile to Hiccup when the other teen reached out and squeezed his knee comfortingly.

Stoick was silent and serious as his namesake, nothing betraying his thoughts. After some time of heavy silence the big man began to laugh. Hiccup stared at his father with wide-eyes. What the hell? He shared a look with his mother and his cousin before they all looked back at Stoick. This was…new.

“Well then, it seems you’ve made a good choice.” Stoick said loudly as he slapped Hiccup on the back and made the teen cough slightly. “Ya picked a guy who isn’t afraid to stand up for himself.”

With a small push Stoick slid Hiccup, chair and all, over closer to Jack as if to give his approval of the two. There was a round of congrats amongst the people at the table and soon the food was served. Dinner was a great and laughter filled event. Often people would come by and greet Stoick or Valka or both and Julie laughed a bit.

“You two are very popular.” she commented.

“Stoick is the police chief and he’s very popular.” Valka explained. “I’m the only veterinarian in town so I’m often called out to people’s homes or ranches. There are a lot of ranches in the county and I go to assist with injuries or births…and the like.”

Julie nodded and smiled a bit. “That sounds pleasant and taxing.”

Eventually dinner ended and the two parties stood outside talking for a few minutes before good-byes were said.

“Welcome to the family.” Valka said quietly as she hugged Jack tightly. “I’m glad you and Hiccup found each other.”

He couldn’t fight the blush that exploded across his face as he returned the hug. “Th-thanks…I’m glad we’re together too.”

Jack shook Stoick’s hand and got a wave and a ‘see ya in class’ from Merida before he turned to look at Hiccup as his own mother and sister got into their car. It was just the two of them but both knew they were being watched from the cars.

“Wasn’t so bad.” Jack said as he moved close to Hiccup, his boyfriend reaching out to wrap his hands around his waist.

Hiccup laughed and pulled Jack close to him. “You say that now because we’re on a neutral ground. If were at my house it would be crazy loud.”

“Well then we’ll have to have dinner like this again at your place, or mine even.” Jack mused as he grabbed gently onto Hiccup’s arms.

Hiccup grinned and leaned down to kiss Jack. “I look forward to it.”

“You’d better.” Jack laughed against the other’s lips before kissing him again.

There was a honk from one of the cars before things could get heated and the two pulled away laughing. Jack stole one last kiss before breaking away from Hiccup’s grasp and heading over to the car.

“I’ll pick you up for school tomorrow?”

The white haired teen looked up and nodded with a brilliant grin on his face. “Yeah sounds good, see you tomorrow!”


	8. First Time Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HiJack March Madness Day 8
> 
> First Time Together (free space)
> 
> NSFW and I apologize for the bad…I can’t write them by myself…I just can’t…

“Where is everyone?” Jack asked as he followed Hiccup into the other’s bedroom.

Hiccup stood in front of his closet and glanced back over his shoulder at Jack for a moment before turning back around to stare at the shirts. “They are both at work. And you know Merida moved out last month when her parents got settled.”

“Right.”

Jack was distracted by the sudden exposed skin in front of him. Hiccup had pulled his shirt off over his head with the intent to change them as he’d been covered in oil from where he’d been working on the car in the garage. Tanned freckled skin rippled with movement and Jack was entranced. He reached out and let his fingers ghost over the warm skin causing Hiccup to stop and shudder slightly.

“Your hands are cold.” Hiccup said quietly as he stared at the shirt in his hand.

Jack stepped even closer so he was pressed tightly against Hiccup’s back, arms wrapping around his waist. “Sorry.”

Hiccup snorted. “No you’re not.”

An apologetic kiss was pressed against Hiccup’s shoulders and then another and another as Jack’s hands slid across the warm abs. Hiccup reached down and caught one of Jack’s hands in his own causing the other to freeze almost immediately.

“Don’t.” Hiccup warned.

Jack hummed slightly and pressed another kiss to his back. “Why not?”

Hiccup turned to face Jack and stared down at the shorter male for a moment. “Because if we start something I don’t think I can stop this time.”

Jack grinned, it was a look Hiccup was becoming more familiar with. There had been several attempts to be intimate but usually they were interrupted…but now Hiccup knew for a fact that they weren’t going to be. His parents wouldn’t be done with work for several more hours, it was still early in the afternoon after all.

“I don’t want you to stop.” Jack confessed as he pressed a kiss to Hiccup’s chest. “I’ve wanted this since that night…at the club.”

Hiccup bit back a groan and immediately swooped down to kiss Jack. “You’ll be the death of me.”

Jack laughed breathlessly but said nothing else. No more words were exchanged as they lost themselves in hot open mouth kisses. There was a break for a brief moment, long enough to pull Jack’s hoodie and shirt off in one movement. The items of clothing were dropped to the floor and Hiccup let his eyes trail over Jack’s pale skin for a moment before sliding his hand up the other’s side, reveling in the shudder that came from the other. They were kissing again as they stumbled back through the room until Jack bumped into the bed and fell back onto the mattress with a small bounce.

Hastily the white haired teen scooted back to the middle of the bed as Hiccup followed after him, on his hands and knees over his boyfriend. Jack reached up to trace nonsense patterns up Hiccup’s arms and across his shoulders as Hiccup occupied himself with mapping out the pale chest spread out under him like a buffet. He kissed and bit his way down over trembling muscles and found a particularly sensitive spot on Jack’s side. Hiccup smirked slightly before biting down hard and causing Jack to let a mixture of a groan and a squeal.

He pulled away to admire his handiwork, a smirk on his face. The bruise was already starting to turn a purple, standing out gloriously against the pale canvas. “Beautiful.”

Jack whined. “Don’t say things like that.”

Hiccup kissed his way back up to Jack’s lips, settling his hips in the cradle of Jack’s legs. He grinded down against Jack, enjoying the breathy moan that broke their kiss. Jack rolled his hips up in response and a low sound came from Hiccup’s throat. Green met blue and any doubt seemed to vanish in that one look. Hiccup pulled away to press kisses down Jack’s chest again, stopping at his naval as he unbuttoned those ridiculously tight pants that Jack always wore.

“Hips up Jack.” Hiccup said as he started to slide the material down over cool skin.

Jack lifted as ordered, a light blush on his cheeks as his cock came free from its confines. Hiccup smirked from where he knelt by Jack’s feet, hands brushing over delicate ankles.

“Commando Jack?”

Jack looked away slightly. “I can’t fit them any other way…”

Hiccup grinned and kissed a trail up Jack’s thigh, pausing to nip at his hip before continuing up and kissing Jack’s neck. “Kinda hot now that I know that.”

Jack said nothing, merely whined and tugged at Hiccup’s jeans. The taller of the two got the hint and moved away from the bed, shucking the jeans and boxers in one go. He stood for a moment, fighting the urge to be embarrassed as Jack ran an appreciative gaze over the other. Jack pushed himself up onto one elbow and reached out with one hand, pulling Hiccup back onto the bed. Their lips met again as unclothed erections rubbed against each other and the two moaned at the friction.

“Hic-cup.” Jack pleaded as he fell back against the bed. “Please?”

Hiccup grinned down at the other. He wasn’t sure where this side of himself came from but somehow he was certain it had to do with that beautiful nymph beneath him that moaned and begged so prettily. Jack whined again and Hiccup took pity on him this time because he was too impatient himself. He reached out to his nightstand and fumbled in the bottom drawer for a moment before pulling out lube and a condom. He spread some of the slick oil on his fingers and distracted Jack with another mind-blowing kiss as his fingers slid down to Jack’s entrance and his thumb circled the sensitive skin. Jack trembled and Hiccup wasted no further time and slid one finger in to the knuckle. Immediately tight heat engulfed his finger and he couldn’t wait to be buried inside Jack. After a few practiced movements, a second finger joined the first and was met with a little more resistance.

Jack was laying beneath him panting and squirming slightly at the disturbance of having something pushing into him. It was a foreign feeling and a bit uncomfortable but he’d manage. Hiccup kissed along Jack’s neck and shoulders to calm and comfort him as he stretched and prepared his boyfriend. After a few long moments a third finger was added and Jack hissed slightly causing Hiccup to stop but not withdraw.

“Are you all right?” Hiccup asked.

Jack nodded slightly. “Y-yeah, keep going.”

Hiccup hesitated for only a moment then nodded and continued to slide his fingers in and out of Jack. Once he was satisfied that there was little resistance he grabbed the condom only to stop when Jack took it from him. He watched the other open the package and then roll it down over Hiccup’s hard cock before covering him in lube. Hiccup groaned and leaned his forehead against Jack’s neck as Jack stroked him, twitching in the cool hand.

“Good?”

“Yeah.”

Jack laid back down and Hiccup followed him down, lifting the other’s hips slightly, using a pillow to help ease the strain, and kissing him soundly as he lined up. He pulled back slightly and watched Jack’s face as he pushed forward, sliding into that tight hot body under him and not stopping until he was completely inside.

“Gods, Jack!”

Jack’s hands found Hiccup’s arms and he dug his nails in to ground himself. Hiccup forced himself to be still as he felt Jack tighten and resist him. He wasn’t one to brag but he was certainly bigger than fingers.

The white haired teen lay beneath Hiccup, panting heavily as he tried to adjust to the sensation. He felt like he was being split open. Hiccup shifted slightly and pressed apologetic kisses along pale skin when he felt Jack tremble.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked softly.

Jack shook his head. “No, don’t. Just…”

Hiccup kissed him to cut him off. He knew what the other was asking for and he’d wait. He didn’t want to hurt the slender teen if he could help it. Moments passed by and Jack relaxed more and more as Hiccup ran one hand up and down his side comfortingly. A gentle roll of his hips was all the signal Hiccup needed as he moved and withdrew before thrusting back into Jack. He stayed slow as Jack got more and more used to the sensation and soon the teen was all but begging.

Jack pulled at Hiccup to kiss him as he rolled his hips against him, hoping to entice him to more movement. Hiccup got the hint and despite wanting to hear that breathless panting voice beg for more, Hiccup couldn’t find it in himself to wait this time. He sat back slightly and adjusted his grip on Jack before giving in, deep hard thrusts that made the bed move slightly beneath them.

“Fuck! Hiccup!” Jack suddenly cried out, arms and legs tightening around the other.

Hiccup grinned. “Found it.”

“F-found—FUCK!” A sharp thrust cut off the question.

Hiccup kept the angle he’d found and continued to thrust, abusing that bundle of nerves inside his wintery boyfriend with each movement. Neither were going to last long this time, with the perfect way Jack’s body was gripping at Hiccup and the steady pleasure that Hiccup’s movements caused…next time they could try and draw it out.

Jack dug his nails into Hiccup’s shoulders and let out a stuttering cry when one of Hiccup’s hands slid between their bodies and because to stroke his cock opposite of his thrusts.

“H-Hic!” Jack whimpered, a dark blush across his cheeks.

“Let go Jack.” Hiccup said as he watched his boyfriend with dark lust-blown eyes. “Cum for me.”

That was it. Jack was done at the growled order and with a cry released all over their chests, his body tightening like a vice around Hiccup’s cock. A few more thrusts and the sharp yell of Jack’s name signaled the end. Hiccup slumped over Jack, having half the mind to use his forearms to brace himself on either side of Jack and not crush the slender man.

“You okay?” Jack asked breathlessly.

“Yeah…you?”

“Mm fantastic.”


	9. Gamble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HiJack March Madness Day 09
> 
> Gamble
> 
> Again not really interested in today’s prompt since yesterday’s was a huge mess

One thing was a guarantee in any relationship…there was a best friend test. Jack wasn’t afraid of Astrid or anything she could throw at him. He’d met every challenge head on with a completely cool mindset even as Hiccup flustered beside him. Today was no different. He sat down across from Astrid at the lunch table that Friday and met her gaze evenly.

“Are you a gambling man, Mr. Frost?” she asked as Merida stopped shuffling the playing cards in her hand suddenly, a startled expression on her face.

Bright arctic eyes narrowed. “If the stakes are right.”

Astrid’s answering grin became almost feral. “Final challenge, if you aren’t afraid of people knowing about your relationship…kiss Hiccup in front of the entire lunch room.”

“Astrid, are ya sure ya want tae have tha’ be tha bet?” Merida asked quietly. “Hiccup won’ like it.”

The redhead knew by now that Jack would take the bet, he always rose to the challenge, even the one that required him to wear a tee-shirt with a giant glittery rainbow heart saying ‘Hiccup-senpai noticed me!’ across it…but she was more concerned about her cousin’s reaction to be pulled into something so outrageous…still Hiccup hadn’t protested the shirt. He’d been surprised and impressed that Jack had done it with without so much as batting an eye.

“Of course I do.” Astrid answered as she pulled a card from the deck in her girlfriend’s hand – Joker. She grinned slightly and set it face up on the table. “So, what’s your response Jack?”

Jack reached out and took a card from Merida causing the girl to blink again and put it down on the table with a grin. “I’ll take that bet.”

Astrid and Merida looked down at the card on top of Astrid’s as Jack got up to meet his boyfriend halfway across the cafeteria. It was the King of Hearts…Two sets of blue eyes lifted immediately and honed in on Jack, who stood in front of Hiccup. They were saying something to each other, Jack’s carefree grin never falling as he suddenly reached out and pulled Hiccup to him, practically crushing their lips together.

“Wow…” Astrid muttered as a mixture of reactions exploded around the lunch room.

Some people were cheering or clapping, a few cat calls were heard, one table full of girls suddenly burst into heart-broken sobs while others giggled. A few clicks from the camera phones were heard as teachers that were supervising tried to calm down the students.

“Ya should’a known tha’ it would happen.” Merida pointed out as she calmly picked up the two cards and reshuffled them back into her deck.

Hiccup pulled Jack close to him once the initial shock wore off and grinned when they parted. “What was that for?”

“My lips felt lonely without yours.” Jack answered with a playful wink. “I figured I needed to remedy that.”

“In the middle of the lunch room?” Hiccup asked as he lifted an eyebrow.

Jack said nothing but grinned when Hiccup pulled him closer and kissed him. Jack’s arms lifted to wrap around his neck as more people appeared to explode with noise, a group of fangirls seeming to faint in the corner. They separated again after a moment and made their way over to the table to sit, trying to ignore the people around them.

“Well, that was…” Astrid began with an amused smile.

Merida rolled her eyes slightly and grinned at her cousin for a moment before going back to shuffling the cards in hand in a bored manner. “Yeah, yeah we git it.”

Hiccup glanced over at Jack for a moment. “Frostnip,” He couldn’t help but smile when the other immediately looked at him. “Will you run and grab us some soda?”

Jack nodded after a moment and took the money that Hiccup handed him before hurrying off toward the vending machines.

“Now, Astrid.”

The blonde flinched at the tone in Hiccup’s voice when he looked at her. “Yes?”

Hiccup leveled her with an irritated glare. “Are you satisfied that Jack is serious? Because I’m getting really tired of you making him do stupid shit to prove himself.”

“Told ya.” Merida muttered.

“Okay, okay…I’ll stop.” Astrid said feeling properly warned as she shrunk back slightly. “I just wanted to see—“

“I don’t care.” Hiccup stated, his voice hard. “Leave him alone. He’s proven himself enough.”

Astrid nodded slightly, resisting the urge to shrink away. The tension at the table was thick for a short while until Jack came back and magically things seemed to be better. He set down four sodas and settled in beside Hiccup, a grin on his face.

“What I miss?” he asked with a small laugh.

Hiccup shook his head and leaned over to kiss Jack’s cheek. “Nothing important.”


	10. Hooligan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HiJack March Madness Day 10
> 
> Hooligan
> 
> Uhhhhh not sure how or why it ended like this…it just…I’m sorry!

Hiccup was highly amused as he watched Jack pace around angrily. The white haired teen stopped and stared out the window and grumbled before pacing some more. The teen stretched out on the couch and simply watched his boyfriend as Jack continued to move.

“What exactly are you so worked up about?” Hiccup asked as he took a sip of his coke.

Jack growled and Hiccup tried not to laugh. He knew exactly what was upsetting his other half. It was the sudden interest that someone had taken in Emma…a certain child genius had seemed to discover the girl and now hung around all the time.

“He’s a hoodlum…hooligan…he’s been arrested!” Jack practically snarled. “He’ll taint my sister!”

Hiccup snorted. “Jack, you’re a bad enough influence on your sister. He’s not going to do anything to her. All they are doing is sitting in the front yard doing homework. He’s being nice and helping her…and helping Jamie too it seems.”

“Hooligan.” Jack stated, arms crossed over his chest.

Hiccup reached out as Jack paced past him and caught his boyfriend, pulling him down into his lap and nuzzling against the cold neck. “Are you sure you really know what a hooligan is? Or how it's spelled?”

“Yes I do. It’s spelled H-I-R-O space H-A-M-A-D-A!” Jack complained even as he snuggled back against his boyfriend.

“Hiro is not a hooligan, he’s been reformed according to Tadashi.” Hiccup said as he pressed a series of kisses along Jack’s jaw. “He met Emma and Jamie and has become a good boy.”

Jack trembled slightly as Hiccup’s hand slid across his stomach. “But he’s a bad influence. I heard him talking about taking Emma to a bot fight.”

Hiccup smiled and pressed kisses down the back of his neck. “Legal bot fights Jack. They have them now, tournament style, and Hiro has entered them. Jamie goes to them with him as moral support. He’s friends with Emma it’s only natural that he wants her to go too.”

“But…” Jack was losing this fight as his mind traveled elsewhere when the hand on his stomach slid under his shirt up to brush higher, thumb brushing one of his nipples. “H-Hiccup! He’s--”

“Hm?” Hiccup questioned, occupying himself with kissing along Jack’s neck. “Now, Hiro isn’t a hooligan and he isn’t going to taint your sister. Stop worrying about them.”

Jack writhed in Hiccup’s lap as Hiccup’s other hand came around to grab his hip and keep him still. Hiccup chuckled as Jack whined again low in his throat.

“Something wrong Jack?” Hiccup asked quietly in his ear.

“N-No-!” Jack let out a startled squeal when Hiccup suddenly bit down on his neck, darkening the bruise that was fading from one of their romps a few days ago.

Suddenly the hands were gone and Hiccup wrapped his arms casually around Jack’s waist as if he were a giant teddy bear. “Is Hiro a hooligan that needs to stay away from Emma?”

Jack all but collapsed back heavily against Hiccup’s chest, his head tilted back to lay on the other’s shoulder as Hiccup kept himself entertained with nuzzling his jaw. Damn this tease getting him worked up like that! He was hard and throbbing now and Hiccup wasn’t doing anything to fix the problem he’d caused.

“Come on Jack, is he a hooligan?” Hiccup asked encouragingly.

Jack pouted slightly and shook his head. “N-no…Hiro’s okay…not a hooligan.”

Hiccup kissed along Jack’s jaw line before reaching up to turn his boyfriend to face him and rewarded him with a kiss. “Good boy.”

The white haired teen glared slightly. “Bully…”

Hiccup merely laughed.


	11. Illness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HiJack March Madness Day 11
> 
> Illness
> 
> Okay so this one…no idea about this one…

It was hot…and when Jack Frost said it was hot…generally it wasn’t good. The world was swimming slightly as he got up to get ready for school that day. An ice cold shower did nothing to bring relief…not even in Havana had the heat been this bad before. What was wrong with him? He’d felt the beginnings of an illness creeping up on him but he didn’t think it’d hit him this badly this quickly. And his late nights outside with Hiccup for their extra credit astronomy thing hadn’t been helping at all. He stared at the stairs once he was dried and dressed, school bag hanging haphazardly from his shoulder, before closing his eyes tightly and leaning against the wall to calm himself down. He was feeling like shit but he had to get to school.

He made it down the stairs when there was a knock on the front door. After a moment the door opened to reveal Hiccup, ready to walk with Jack to school. Immediately he caught sight of Jack, leaning heavily against the wall and smiled slightly.

“Were you up all night again?” Hiccup asked in amusement as he crossed over to his boyfriend.

Jack looked at him with oddly glazed eyes and his cheeks were bright red, a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. Hiccup’s smile immediately dropped when Jack pushed off the wall and practically crumpled to the floor, luckily he was caught by Hiccup in a panic.

“Jack!”

“Hiccup?” Julie came into the living room and stopped short, her eyes widening slightly. “What happened?”

Hiccup shook his head. “I don’t know, he just collapsed and he’s warm.”

She scrambled over and touched Jack’s forehead before jerking her hand away. “Get him upstairs and back into bed. He’s too warm…way too warm.”

Hiccup didn’t say anything as he scooped Jack up into his arms and carried him carefully up the stairs into his room. He was quick to put him back to bed, nodding gratefully to Emma when she opened Jack’s bedroom door for him, and strip him from his hoodie. Jack was feverish but shaking with chills and Hiccup couldn’t help but be worried. Julie came into the room and layered Jack with blankets to help fight the chill while laying a wet washcloth on his forehead.

“He can’t be by himself…” Julie muttered, rubbing her neck. “I’ll have to call work and let them know…Hiccup do you mind taking Emma to school?”

Hiccup looked up from where he was sitting on the edge of Jack’s bed before looking at Emma, hovering in the door with wide eyes. “I’ll stay with Jack. You need to go to work right? I can miss a day of school its fine. Plus I think she might need you…”

Julie was reluctantly to leave but nodded slowly after several more moments of arguing quietly with Hiccup. She resigned with a sigh and then left the room, ushering Emma down to the car so she could drop the girl off. Hiccup sent a text to Astrid and Merida asking them to grab the assignments for him and Jack then turned back to his boyfriend.

“How did you get so bad?” he asked quietly as he took the washcloth and rewet it then carefully dabbed at Jack’s pink cheeks and along his forehead. “Damnit Jack you’re supposed to tell me when you’re not feeling well.”

It was several hours into the day when Jack’s fever finally broke, leaving the boy shaking in a sweat. He was in and out of a wakeful state though nothing truly was making sense to him. Hiccup got him out of bed and helped him through a quick shower, watching with a sorrowful expression as Jack leaned against him pitifully. A few moments of confusion and the bed was stripped and changed and Jack was tucked back in against clean sheets. Sweat damp sheets would not keep him healthy. He was still warmer than usual but he wasn’t dangerously hot.

Sometime later bright blue eyes opened, looking less hazy but still there was the sickness lingering in the depths. A pained groan startled Hiccup from the book he was reading and immediately he set it down beside him.

“Hey Frostnip how are you feeling?” Hiccup asked as he brushed damp hair from Jack’s face.

Jack groaned slightly. “Like death…what happened?”

Hiccup couldn’t help but smile a bit. Ever the joker… “You passed out this morning because you have a fever. Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?”

The white haired teen made a small concerned sound in his throat then grimaced slightly and Hiccup shook his head then urged him not to think about it. He shifted to sit on the side of the bed and pet the clearly tired boy in bed.

“Do you need anything or want anything?” Hiccup asked after a few moments of silence.

Jack stared sleepily at Hiccup before shifting and nuzzling his hand. “Grilled cheese.”

“Okay, stay here, I’ll go make you a grilled cheese and bring you something to drink.” Hiccup said before kissing his forehead and leaving the room after making sure Jack was okay with being alone.

He came back up when the sandwich was done, having eaten his own while making one for Jack, and woke his boyfriend from the light doze he’d fallen back into. Nothing was said as Jack ate about half the sandwich and Hiccup didn’t force him to eat more than that since he didn’t want to make him even more sick than he was, he was actually just glad that he was awake.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Jack said after a long moment, his words slow and lethargic…he was drifting off again.

Hiccup frowned. “Why?”

Jack opened his eyes slowly and stared at Hiccup. “Mmm’gonna get you sick.”

“No, trust me…I don’t get sick. I’ve got a ridiculously strong immune system.” Hiccup reassured him.

Jack nodded sleepily and Hiccup was ready to settle back down with his book when he felt a tug on his arm. He looked up at Jack who was holding onto him weakly. There was another tug and Hiccup frowned slightly.

“What?” he asked quietly.

“Cuddle with me?” Jack asked pitifully.

Hiccup stared for a moment and then nodded slightly. “Of course.”

Jack shuffled a bit in the bed and Hiccup slid in with him, grateful he’d changed into some sweats after Jack had gotten him wet during the shower. Jack rolled onto his stomach to nestle up closely against Hiccup, an arm draped across his chest as his head was pillowed against Hiccup’s shoulder. Hiccup shifted only once to get more comfortable and then brought his arms up to cradle Jack against him, one hand coming up to rest on Jack’s head so he could card through the fluffy hair.

Soon Jack was sleeping peacefully tucked against him and Hiccup pressed a kiss to the top of his head as he settled in for a long day. But he didn’t care as long as Jack was okay.


	12. Jokes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HiJack March Madness Day 12
> 
> Jokes
> 
> Some angst…not the big huge angsty bomb that’s coming up but just mild angst. Relationships aren’t perfect.

“Aw come on Jack it was just a joke!” Hiccup said as he followed the soaking wet teen toward the house. “We didn’t mean any harm.”

Jack glared at him angrily over his shoulder. “It wasn’t fucking funny Hiccup. Jokes are funny.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes as he stepped up onto the front porch after Jack wondering why the water logged teen was so upset. “C’mon Jack…it was a practical joke. You know that. You pull them on us all the time.”

“Not one when someone can get hurt.” Jack snarled. “I can’t believe you knew what they were doing and didn’t stop them.”

“Now you’re just being butt hurt because you were the one scared.” Hiccup snapped.

He was getting irritated with being attacked by his boyfriend. Ruffnut and Tuffnut meant no real harm and it wasn’t like they planned for Jack to fall into the pool. They’d been hiding behind the bushes and jumped out, startling the teen bad enough that when he moved away he slipped and fell into the pool. It had been funny to watch the way Jack floundered about in the shallow waters before dragging himself out shaking. Hiccup had realized something was wrong when Jack just laid on the edge of the pool and shook. Of course when he moved over to check on the other Jack had given him a look of pure hurt and then hatred. He didn’t know what he’d done wrong.

Jack had done something similar to Astrid and laughed when she fell into a small fountain. Although she hadn’t been completely submerged, being too big to actually fit in the fountain…So now Hiccup was assuming that Jack was just mad it happened to him.

“You don’t fucking getting it!” Jack growled as he turned on the middle of the step to glare down at Hiccup who was, still following him, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Hiccup crossed his arms and glared right back. “Then explain to me why it’s okay for you to pull jokes and shit with us but okay the other way around! Stop being such a crybaby! So you got wet so what?”

Jack shook his head and turned to continue up the stairs, he was exhausted, emotionally and physically, now and wanted to be alone. “Get out.”

“What?” Hiccup was surprised by the hostile tone.

They’d never fought before…sure they’d had their disagreements but never had Jack told him to get out before.

“Get out!” Jack yelled suddenly and Hiccup was frozen on the first step as Jack hurried up the rest of the stairs and into his room, slamming the door shut.

“What happened?”

Hiccup turned to look at Emma as she came in through the front door and watched him with a wary expression. They stood for a long moment just watching each other before Hiccup sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He scowled slightly and shook his head as he headed back down off the stairs.

“Your brother is being ridiculous over a little joke. I’m going for a walk until he decides to stop being so dramatic.” Hiccup stated angrily as he left the house, leaving Emma to deal with the aftermath.

It was several hours later when Emma sat down beside Hiccup at the park. He was sulking on the swings and Emma said nothing for a long moment as they swayed back and forth in tense silence.

“Jack’s resting now.” Emma said after a long moment.

Hiccup made a disinterested sound. “What’s his problem?”

Emma stared down at her sneakers as she rocked back and forth slightly. “When Jack was fourteen he almost drowned. He’s afraid of water…has been since that time, it’s one of the reasons we went to Havana. Just to get away from that place.”

Cold dread settled over Hiccup and he froze for a long moment before turning to look at Emma. “He’s afraid of water?”

Emma nodded. “Why do you think he only takes showers? Being submerged in water causes him to panic and sometimes he’ll just stop moving and sink to the bottom because his mind shuts down. At least that’s what the therapist said.”

“I never noticed…he doesn’t let me shower with him…well except when he was sick and I didn’t really pay attention to anything…sort of just rinsed him down…” Hiccup muttered.

But that explained so much! He got to his feet and ran off with a call of goodbye to Emma who merely rolled her eyes and stood up to meet with Hiro and Jamie. Hiccup opened the front door, startling Julie as she was coming from the kitchen. He said something to her, what it was he wasn’t sure, as he thundered up the stairs to Jack’s room. His boyfriend had been scared and Hiccup had just laughed at him. Gods he felt like such a dick now! Never mind that he didn’t know about the circumstances…he should have noticed that something was wrong before Jack got angry with him.

He hesitated at the door and rested his hand on the door knob, simply staring down at the fake brass for a long moment. Did he really want to do this? Of course he wanted to go in and see Jack but would the other see him? He steeled himself and opened the door slowly to peer into the room. Emma had said that Jack was asleep…and there he was curled up in a small ball. Even from here Hiccup could see the distress that was still effecting him.

“Jack…”

Hiccup was quiet as he slid into the room and shut the door silently behind him before he crossed through the immaculate room to sit on the bed behind Jack. The other didn’t stir and Hiccup laid down behind him then rolled and curled up around him slightly. He draped his arm over Jack’s and gently his thumb rubbed small circles on the cold pale arm. Jack stirred and Hiccup knew he was awake by the sudden tension.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have laughed.” Hiccup said quietly.

Jack stared at a poster on the far wall but didn’t really see it. “It’s fine…I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you. You didn’t know that I’m afraid of water.”

Hiccup scooted closer as Jack uncurled and he pulled his smaller boyfriend against his chest before pressing a kiss against the clothed shoulder. The room fell quiet save for the gentle hum of the ceiling fan and the filter on the fish tank in the far corner. Hiccup wanted to ask about the incident…about almost drowning but he didn’t want to upset Jack any further. He’d just wait for the other to come forward and tell him willingly.


	13. Keepsake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HiJack March Madness Day 13
> 
> Keepsake
> 
> Not sure what to do about this one again…Features Blackbunny

To say their relationship had gotten rocky was probably the best way to describe things. Jack knew had no one else to blame but himself for it. It’d been almost a week since the pool incident and even though Hiccup was trying his best to patch things up, Jack started to wonder if it was even worth it. No that wasn’t right…he knew the relationship was worth it but he was starting to doubt if he, himself was worth it. There were many secrets to Jack Frost and absently the white haired teen wondered if Hiccup would keep this up…if Hiccup would continue…

Jack sighed and rested his head against the window where he sat. He’d declined going to the movies with Hiccup and the others, claiming that he was busy with something else which hadn’t been a complete lie. He’d called his best friend Pitch and spoke to the older male, who was like a brother, about what was going on with him, each of their relationships with their boyfriends, and how things had been since they’d last seen each other.

“Something is on your mind.” Pitch drawled before his voice sounded distant, saying something to Aster no doubt.

Jack sighed into the phone as he shifted on the windowsill. “Hiccup.”

Pitch made a small noise. “You said that he found out about the…incident…”

“Yeah he has and he’s been trying to repair everything but…” Jack trailed off with a heavy sigh.

Another small sound came from Pitch over the line. “You’re afraid if you let him into your life things will get even more complicated.”

“All relationships are complicated…it’s a given fact.” Jack muttered disdainfully. “I’m not worried about things being complicated I’m more worried about…hurting him.”

“Hurting Hiccup?” Pitch asked before he snorted suddenly and snapped something at Aster.

Jack made a thoughtful sound. “What’s going on over there?”

Pitch said something else before turning back to the conversation. “Aster is painting.”

“Painting what?”

“On me.”

Jack was silent for a moment. “Uh…”

Pitch sighed heavily. “He’s been inspired or something…I’ve given up asking…”

“Right…” Jack mused after a moment or two. “But Pitch what do I do?”

“About what exactly?” Pitch asked with a frown. “What do you want me to tell you?”

Jack sighed. “What do I do about this thing with Hiccup?”

“You’re afraid of hurting him right?” Pitch repeated after a moment. “Break up with him.”

“What!” Jack almost fell out of the window. “What the hell? Why would you tell me to do that?”

Pitch grunted slightly. “Staying with him will only connect you two even more right? So then break up with him now so things don’t get too messy later when he’s even more attached to you.”

Jack made a small sound of unease. “But I don’t…”

“You’d rather be selfish and keep Hiccup.” Pitch stated in a bored drawl. “Jack make up your mind. Keep him and let him into your life and let him help you or break up with him so you don’t hurt him. It’s simple.”

“Aster has really changed you.” Jack said after a long moment.

“What?” Pitch asked surprised.

Jack turned from where he sat and slid off the windowsill to move across the room and sprawl out across the bed. “Before Aster you would have condoned me keeping Hiccup in my life as long as I kept him at an arm’s length…but now…It’s like you’re human again…after…well you know…”

“My love life isn’t what we’re discussing right now. It’s you and your boyfriend that’s the topic of debate.” Pitch said curtly. “So then Jack those are your choices. You either let him in or break it off now before both of you get too attached and it destroys you both later.”

The white haired teen said nothing for a long moment but Pitch knew he didn’t hang up because he heard a rather long pressed sounding sigh. “I guess letting him in is the only choice I’ve got…I think we’re already too invested in each other…”

“You’re not even 18 yet.” Pitch deadpanned with a roll of his eyes as Aster snickered from where he knelt behind him, painting something or other. “Don’t be one of those sappy teenage girls in those damned movies that have been coming out.”

Jack laughed. “Yeah I’m not don’t worry. Strickly dickly here.”

“I’m thrilled.” Pitch muttered. “Have you figured out what the hell you’re going to do?”

“Yeah, I have.” Jack answered. “Thanks Pitch…”

There were a few more words exchanged before the two hung up and Jack closed his eyes as he laid sprawled out on the bed. There was a knock at the door and Jack called that it was open. He figured it was Emma or his mother. He kept his eyes closed as he heard the door open and then close then footsteps moved over to the bed.

“What’s up?” Jack asked as weight was added.

There was nothing said for a moment and Jack opened his eyes slowly only to jerk slightly at the black stuffed dragon that was being held directly over his face.

“What the hell!”

Hiccup laughed as he pulled the dragon back a bit to look down at his boyfriend. “Hey Frostnip. I missed you at the movies today.”

“Hiccup…” Jack looked back and forth between the dragon and Hiccup’s face. “You missed me?”

Hiccup frowned. “Of course I did…we swung by the arcade and I won this for you.” The taller of the two grinned slightly in a goofy almost nervous smile. “I wish you had been there to see me do it. You know…show off all my raw Viking-ness and stuff.” Hiccup waved the black dragon in front of Jack slightly.

Slowly Jack reached out and took it from his boyfriend before smiling up at him. His hand shot out and he grabbed Hiccup by the front of his shirt and pulled him down into a bruising kiss. Hiccup had to put one hand out to stabilize himself, causing him to hover slightly over the other teen. He smiled slightly when they broke away.

“I’m sorry.” Jack said suddenly with a small smile.

Hiccup blinked down at him. “About what?”

Jack merely smiled at him. “Everything…for pushing you away…”

“It’s okay…we’ve just…you know…bumps in the road or something.” Hiccup said with a small shrug before leaning down to kiss Jack again. “Do you like your dragon?”

Jack glanced at the dragon in his hands before smiling again. “I love him.”


	14. Laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HiJack March Madness Day 14
> 
> Laugh
> 
> Uhhhhhhh yeah nothing to say about this other than it’s here

Laughter filled the living room as the group of teenagers, and a few preteens, lounged about all over the floor and furniture. Presents had been opened, cake had been smeared all over faces, birthday pinches had been properly awarded, and now the friends were just enjoying their time together. Hiccup had claimed the couch and was sprawled out over the surface, using Jack’s lap as a pillow. The white haired teen was absently running his fingers through the other’s hair, curling fluffy strands around his index finger before slowly pulling away only to repeat the process.

“The big 1-8 how does it feel to be a legal adult?” Astrid asked from where she was stretched out on the floor.

“No different than yesterday.” Hiccup answered with a laugh. “Except now my arm stings from where you pinched me.”

“Cry baby.” Astrid muttered with a laugh.

The room settled back into comfortable silence save for the radio that was playing in the kitchen. Hiccup stared up at Jack and the other spared him a brief glance before grinning and tapping his nose. A few camera clicks were heard from Valka as she took various pictures of everyone and not just of the birthday boy or his boyfriend. After several hours of relaxing and then attempting to kill each other at Mario Kart and Super Smash Brothers, the group seemed to come to a unanimous decision that they’d be best heading home since it was a Sunday and they did all have school the next day. Slowly one by one their friends drifted away, heading toward their own houses and what-not.

Hiccup stood by the door with Astrid as the blonde was getting ready to leave when she turned to him. “This was fun.”

“Yeah it was.” he agreed with a small grin.

“See you tomorrow…and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” she teased with a wink before leaving.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and shut the door behind her before letting out a small sigh.

“What’s wrong?”

Hiccup turned to face Jack as the teen turned to kneel backwards on the couch and peer at him. “Nothing, parties just sometimes wear me out. Especially when all the attention is on me.”

Jack nodded as Hiccup came around the couch. “Well yeah, of course the attention was on you. It is your birthday after all.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Hiccup muttered as he surveyed the mess of gifts. “Since it’s still my birthday you should help me carry all this crap upstairs.”

Jack got to his feet and a single trip up the stairs later they’d gotten everything into the bedroom and now it all cluttered the desk where Hiccup liked to work. Hiccup fell back onto his bed with a heavy sigh and then let out a small grunt when Jack suddenly sat on him. He stared up at his boyfriend as the other twisted to straddle him and then lifted an eyebrow.

“I’m not a chair.”

Jack grinned but said nothing as he suddenly slipped his hands up under Hiccup’s shirt, snorting at the sudden yelp and startled jump his boyfriend gave to escape the cold digits. However his teasing touch became merciless tickles that had Hiccup laughing hysterically and squirming to either dislodge the other or escape. Hiccup gripped Jack’s wrists in an attempt to stop the tickling but it was futile as the other managed to escape from his grasp and tickle even more.

“Stop!” Hiccup gasped between laughs. “Mercy!”

After a few minutes of Hiccup begging for mercy Jack grinned and ended his tickle torture. The white haired teen grinned down at Hiccup as the other lay sprawled out and panting to regain his breath, his face flushed from the exertion.

“Did you really have a good birthday?” Jack asked curiously.

Hiccup nodded as he continued to smile. “Of course.”

Jack nodded as well and then grinned again when Hiccup’s hands found purchase on his hips, clamping down tightly on the other. After a few moments of recovery silence Hiccup grinned up at Jack and tried to slide his hand up the back of Jack’s shirt, frowning when the other pulled away from him before he could do so. Hiccup conceded and then reached up to catch around the back of Jack’s neck to pull him down closer.

“You know what would make this birthday even better?” he asked with a rather sly grin.

Jack matched his grin. “Oh yeah? What would that be?”

Hiccup pulled him down into a harsh kiss and Jack shifted to ease the strain on his back from such a position. When they separated, Jack grinned again.

“You.” Hiccup answered.

Jack laughed a bit. “I think that can be arranged.”


	15. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HiJack March Madness Day 15
> 
> Secrets (free space)
> 
> So maybe not a ton of HiJack…I’ll try to get some good stuff in

It was hot for a spring day in Washington…hot enough that most of the guys and even the girls had shed their shirts…most of the girls had on tank tops. Hiccup stood up and brushed the sweat from his forehead before turning to look at Astrid as she came over to him with two bottles of water. The group of teens were spending the day helping put up a new playground and while it was satisfying it was hard work.

“Jack looks like he might die from heatstroke.” Astrid said conversationally. “Even with that sleeveless thing he’s wearing. The wet material I think might just overheat him even more. But being that pale would probably just burn him pretty badly. I don’t know how he survived Cuba. It’s warm down there isn’t it?”

Hiccup nodded. “Yeah pretty warm.”

He turned his attention to Jack and it was true, his boyfriend was looking very flushed - even from this distance he could see it.

“All right guys, wrap it up, this is all we can do for today. We’ll meet again tomorrow to finish up.” the site director announced with a wave of his hand.

Astrid handed over the two bottles of cold water to Hiccup and then moved off to go find Merida in the group of volunteers. Not like it would be hard…she stood out as much as Jack did in a crowd. He picked up his shirt from where he’d left it on the grass and headed over to Jack, tossing him one of the bottles of water when he got close enough.

“You all right?” Hiccup asked as he unscrewed the cap to his bottle. “You look hot.”

Jack winked. “Cause I am hot. I’m sexy too.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes. “Not what I meant at all and you know it. I meant overheated hot.”

Jack pouted. “So you don’t think I’m hot?”

“I do think you’re very attractive.” Hiccup answered as he moved over to steal a kiss. “And gorgeous, alluring, beautiful, marvelous, pleasing to look at, dazzling, pulchritudinous,”

“Excuse you rude.” Jack muttered.

“It means physically appealing or attractive.” Hiccup explained with a grin. “Divine, bewitching, ravishing…”

Jack grinned. “Would you like to ravish me?”

“After a shower maybe. We’re covered in sweat.” Hiccup said with a laugh as he caught Jack around the waist and pulled him in close to kiss him. “Though we could shower together and save time.”

Jack tensed up immediately and Hiccup frowned when his boyfriend suddenly pulled away and caught him by the hand to start the walk home. “Ha maybe some other time. I’m kinda sore from all this weird physical labor stuff…you know me…snowballs and fun times not hard work or deadlines. So how about separate showers and we just cuddle tonight?”

“Sure if that’s what you want.” Hiccup mused as he followed along with the other.

The walk wasn’t long as they weren’t far from either house. They’d been at Hiccup’s house the night before so tonight they would stay at Jack’s house. After letting Julie know that Hiccup would be staying the night they went upstairs to take their separate showers and Hiccup found himself pondering over the events of the day until a towel hit him in the face.

“You go shower first and toss your clothes in the basket like always. I’m gonna go see if mum needs any help.” Jack said with a grin and a kiss.

Hiccup soon found himself in the shower, absently scrubbing at his hair in thought. What were the facts he’d been presented with? Jack was…hiding something? He wasn’t afraid to be intimate…but he didn’t want to get in the shower with him? This was confusing…Clearly there was something different…but Hiccup turned the water off and climbed out, wrapping the towel around his waist. Jack didn’t let Hiccup see him shirtless unless he knew that Hiccup would be distracted or…

Eventually he got dressed in Jack’s room while the other disappeared into the bathroom with a bundle of clothes under his arm. While Jack having an on suite was a nice perk…he didn’t get why Jack took clothes into the bathroom with him. He frowned slightly and sat down on the bed and absently ran his fingers through damp hair. Soon he was joined by a fully dressed Jack and was distracted briefly by soft kisses. He grinned and caught Jack before the other could flit away from him and pulled him into his lap. Jack slid down into Hiccup’s lap easily and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“What’s on your mind?” Jack asked softly, nuzzling Hiccup’s jaw.

Hiccup frowned slightly and then sighed as he twisted his head to kiss Jack’s cheek. “Jack…can we talk?”

His boyfriend froze immediately. “Sure, about what?”

“Jack, it’s nothing bad.” Hiccup reassured him immediately as he tightened his grip on Jack’s waist. “I know that…we’re still in the beginning of our relationship even though we’ve gotten really far…really fast…and yeah we’ve talked a lot…”

“You’re rambling.” Jack said with a small smile.

“Sorry, you know how I get.” Hiccup mumbled. “But, I know we haven’t told each other everything…but you know that I’m here for you right?”

Jack frowned. “Of course I do.”

There was a long tense silence between the two and Jack distracted himself for a moment by pressing kisses against Hiccup’s cheek before he sighed and leaned heavily against Hiccup and nuzzled into him.

“I know…you’ve…picked up on things and I know you’re curious but please…” Jack offered a small smile and nodded slightly.

Hiccup smiled and pulled Jack down into a kiss, sweet and understanding. “I get it. You’ll tell me on your own time. I won’t push. I just want you to know that I’m here.

“I know, and I promise I’ll tell you soon enough…just not yet.” Jack said quietly.

“Whenever you are ready.” Hiccup reassured him with another kiss.


	16. Moist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HiJack March Madness Day 16
> 
> Moist
> 
> Yeah overheard conversations are great

Merida sighed as she opened the front door to her Aunt and Uncle’s house. She was supposed to be meeting Jack and Hiccup so that she could get some tips from Jack on how to cook. She loved her cousin to death but his skills were directly from his mother. She set her bag down by the door and was about to call out when she heard a thump from the kitchen. Slowly the redhead approached and stopped just before getting into the room by Hiccup’s sudden words.

“Uh, Jack, it’s um…stuck.”

“What do you mean it’s stuck?” Jack sounded almost incredulous.

Merida froze in her spot…what the hell…

Hiccup’s voice was heard again. “I mean it’s stuck. I tried to pull it out and it’s not working.”

“Did you do it right?” Jack asked.

“It’s pretty straightforward Jack. How can I do it wrong? You just fill it up.” Hiccup deadpanned.

There was a grunt followed by Jack groaning in frustration. “Holy shit it is stuck. How did this happen? You don’t just force it in…you only go halfway.”

Merida’s eyes widened. What the hell was going on in there? She wasn’t sure she wanted to go in but found herself unable to move, rooted to the spot in panicked concern. Why had she thought this was a good idea? Those two…they didn’t really…they wouldn’t be…

“Why is it so hard?” Jack asked suddenly and Merida covered her mouth with her hands.

“Because that’s what happens!” She could see the scowl on Hiccup’s face. “It’s what is supposed to happen!”

Jack made a small noise. “But it isn’t supposed to be this hard. You could probably break something with this. Things were supposed to be moist…not…”

There was another sound of frustration and Merida tried her hardest not to imagine what was being said and the context in which they were being taken. Clearly she’d walked in on something that she never ever wanted to see or hear. Her mind screamed at her to run but her feet refused to move.

“You didn’t prep right.”

Merida almost choked.

“What, should I have coated it with butter?” Hiccup asked sarcastically.

“Might have worked better.” Jack sneered back. “Now we’re stuck…it’s stuck and Merida,” She tensed at her name, “will be here soon. I knew having you in here would be a bad idea.”

“You said I could help!” Hiccup protested.

“Not like this! This complicates things…no this kinda thing…that’s between you and me when we’ve got long hours to go over it.”

Hiccup grumbled something under his breath and Merida tensed up for a moment. She really needed to get out of here.

“Okay well first we need to get this…unstuck…” Jack began with a sigh.

“I know that.” Hiccup stated. It was clear from his tone that he was unhappy about something and Merida wondered if he was upset about what Jack had said to him. “But how do we do it?”

“Uh…I don’t know. Can’t say I’ve ever seen this happen before.” Jack began hesitantly. “Maybe if we pull on it? Damn this is gonna hurt.”

“You think pulling?” Hiccup repeated. “Well it’s not like we’ve got any other choice.”

“Okay on three, ready?” Jack asked, and Merida could just imagine Hiccup nodding. “One…two…three.”

There were sounds that Merida wasn’t sure she wanted to put a name to before Jack suddenly said for them to stop.

“It’s not budging.” Hiccup commented.

Jack huffed. “No, you’re just pulling me to you and that isn’t helping. I just…I’ve never seen something this hard before…”

“I thought it was supposed to be moist?” Hiccup mused.

“It is, if you followed the steps. What step did you miss?” Jack questioned.

Hiccup huffed. “If I knew what was skipped then we wouldn’t be in this mess now. The packaging lied, it is not moist.”

“It shouldn’t have been in the kitchen anyway.” Jack pointed out.

Merida closed her eyes tightly and was glad she still had her hands over her mouth. Listening to them was bother mortifying and hilarious.

“Well that only leaves us with one other option…” Jack began reluctantly. “Get me the knife, we’ll cut it out.”

Blue eyes shot open wide. They weren’t seriously that stupid were they? She heard a drawer open and then close and the redhead panicked.

“Don’t hurt yourself.” Hiccup warned quietly.

“I know I know…” Jack said. “Never thought I’d do this…”

She couldn’t handle it anymore! Merida suddenly burst into the kitchen, startling the two other teens. “Drop tha knife!”

“Merida?” Jack asked confused. “What’s the matter?”

The girl took in the scene before her…Jack and Hiccup were fully dressed and standing at the counter holding a…cake pan…with what looked like a charcoal cake…

“Wut’s goin’ on here?” Merida asked, embarrassed and confused.

The boyfriends shared a concerned look before Hiccup turned and held up the cake pan. “I tried to bake a cake…it’s rock hard.” Merida winced when Hiccup dropped it and the thing slammed into the ground. He bent down and picked it up. “So Jack is gonna cut the cake out of the pan…cause we need it for something in our lesson.”

“It isn’t moist enough.” Jack commented with a wave of his hand.

Hiccup picked up a small cake mix packet and pointed at it accusingly. “It says super moist!”

“Clearly you screwed up something.” Jack teased. “So why were you so freaked out Meri?”

“Uh…” The redhead shook her head nervously and took the accepted apron that Hiccup handed her as Jack worked on cutting the cake out. “N-no reason…just yanno heard Jack and knife in tha same sentence.”

The two gave her a perplexed look but let it drop and Merida resisted the urge to sigh and slam her face on the counter. Clearly…she needed to get laid.


	17. Neglect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HiJack March Madness Day 17
> 
> Neglect
> 
> WARNING: child abuse, torture, blood, mental and physical abuse and conditioning

“Hiccup, can we talk?” Jack asked as he hovered anxiously in the doorway.

Hiccup looked up from where he was lounging on his bed and nodded slightly, setting the book in hand to the side. He hadn’t been expecting Jack so he was surprised to see he was over. They’d been so busy lately with school exams and prepping for finals and graduation that Hiccup had realized they hadn’t spent much time together.

“Sure, what’s on your mind Frostnip?” Hiccup prompted, curling up slightly into a lotus position.

Jack crossed into the room and perched hesitantly on the bed, fumbling slightly with the sleeves of his hoodie he was wearing. He seemed agitated or at the very least, distressed about something and Hiccup couldn’t help but be worried. He never really liked it when people asked to talk…it usually meant something bad for someone. After a few long moments Jack sighed.

“Emma told you, about when I was fourteen?” he asked suddenly.

Hiccup frowned. “Yeah, she mentioned that you’d almost drowned that’s why you are afraid of water now.”

Jack nodded absently. “When my sister was four, our parents got divorced. My dad was a real asshole and all that. For whatever reason my dad didn’t fight for my sister but he fought for custody of me and the courts decided that it was best I be raised by him or something…my mum fought for three years to get me away from him…it wasn’t until that time when they realized I wasn’t safe and took me from dad and put me back in mum’s care.”

“She wanted to get you away from your father?” Hiccup asked quietly. He wasn’t sure where this was going but he couldn’t help but feel worried about it or by what had suddenly brought it up. “You mean she just wanted you to stay with her?”

“No she wanted to get me away from him.” Jack responded. “My old man wasn’t a good person. I wish I could say that the worst he did was neglect me…you know? Ignored me and that’s why I almost drowned…because he wasn’t paying attention…”

Hiccup was beginning to feel sick. “Jack, what happened?”

“At first it was little things. The first few months were just long awkward moments and that sort of turned into him pushing me around when he was in a bad mood which ended up getting worse. He’d hit me on occasion if he was in a real bad place in his head…then it dissolved into worse things…the fights would get bad and I’d end up in a hospital. They said I was clumsy, falling into glass tables or through sliding glass doors…that kinda shit. Times he’d lock me in the trunk for a day or two if I did something bad…I was washing dishes once when he did that.”

Jack licked his lips and seemed to be stuck on autopilot as he spoke. “I dropped a plate and it broke and he hit me. When I woke up I was in the trunk of his car…and it was so hot. Sometimes the punishment would be short, he’d burn me with hot water if I didn’t listen…if I didn’t obey him…he caught on quick that I don’t like heat…”

Horrified Hiccup reached out to touch Jack’s arm, recoiling when his boyfriend flinched away from him and stood up as tears filled bright blue eyes. “Jack…”

“I was twelve! And it was so hot…and it hurt so damn much.” Jack stood in the middle of the room, shaking slightly. “Pitch took notice of things pretty quickly…when I couldn’t stand up straight because of the pain…My dad had been drinking a lot and decided my back was going to be a good place to test his ability to carve with glass. I don’t remember much besides the pain and the blood. There was so much blood…the cops got involved then. Then the lake happened. After dad promised that he wasn’t the one doing it…swore it was a gang that attacked me…”

Hiccup wanted to find the man who had done these things to Jack and destroy him. He wanted to reach out and comfort Jack, hold him close and cherish him…but he couldn’t move from his spot. He had a feeling he knew what was going to be said next.

Jack shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself, spurring Hiccup into movement. “We went to the lake, our family used to always go. I wanted to go swimming…I used to be a really good swimmer…taught Emma everything she knows. He seemed calm, okay I guess and then out of nowhere when I took off my shirt it was like he snapped. He was bigger than me, always bigger…I take after mum that way. And then he was holding me down in the water and I couldn’t escape and I could do anything. They said I was dead on the scene but apparently Pitch refused to let me die. The doctors don’t know why they tried to revive me…obviously they did. I’m here now…”

“I’m glad they did.” Hiccup said as Jack curled up against him and into his arms. “I’d have never met you if they hadn’t.”

Jack laughed a bit as tears dripped down pale cheeks. “Mum got me after that. She’d been fighting for those three years…”

The two fell into a strange sort of silence, it wasn’t oppressive or uncomfortable…just…accepting almost. Hiccup held onto Jack and Jack leaned heavily against Hiccup as if he couldn’t support himself.

“What brought this on?” Hiccup asked quietly after several long moments. “I’m glad you told me, but, what caused you to decide now?”

Jack looked up at Hiccup silently for a brief pause. “You wanted to know…I wanted to tell you…I thought you needed to know. You’ve known things…picked up on them. So I wanted you to know why I’m so messed up.”

Hiccup kissed him tenderly. “I don’t think you’re messed up at all Jack.”

“Could you accept them?” Jack asked suddenly.

“Accept what?” Hiccup questioned.

“My demons?” Jack looked so small and frail at the moment that Hiccup swore his heart was breaking.

He nodded slowly. “I accept everything about you…all of it.”

Jack pulled away and turned to put his back to Hiccup causing the other to frown. Suddenly there was a flutter of clothing and pale skin was revealed.

“You accept all of it?”

Hiccup was sent into a stunned silence as he took in what he was being shown. The amount of pearly moon-colored scars on the creamy skin was almost innumerable…what had been done to this beautiful boy?


	18. Opposites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HiJack March Madness Day 18
> 
> Opposites
> 
> A continuation of day 17 and the first exchange of those three little words

Hiccup’s mind raced as he lay in bed with Jack curled up beside him. The white haired teen had succumbed to emotional exhaustion nearly an hour ago while lying in Hiccup’s arms. It had been a long and trying time…Hiccup couldn’t even fathom the things that Jack had suffered through. He was honest with himself, he’d wanted to know what secrets Jack was hiding but now that he knew…he almost wish he didn’t. He continued to rub over the material of the hoodie which Jack had donned after the reveal over the numerous scars that littered his back.

He had a lot of questions but the biggest one; why?

Why had Jack been put through all that? What made his father turn into such a horrible person? People had said that opposites attract…Hiccup didn’t think that there was any other couple as opposite as them in Berk…Everything was different between them. Hiccup had grown up in a whole family with loving parents and Jack had been in a broken family. Yeah his mother loved him but his father…Hiccup closed his eyes tightly. It was hard to picture anyone’s father being so…Father’s were supposed to protect the family.

Even when he’d been fighting with his own father, Stoick had never done anything but protect Hiccup from everything…even the boy himself.

But the biggest thing that was different between the two was Jack’s attitude. Hiccup wasn’t sure he’d have been able to stay so cheerful and positive about things. No, Hiccup probably would have ended up being a horribly bitter person. How had Jack stayed so…childlike? Green eyes darted down to the innocent looking face that was pillowed against his shoulder. He looked so pure…Hiccup couldn’t fathom how anyone would want to legitimately hurt him.

Absently he ran his fingers through soft white hair as his mind continued to churn. Humans were strange and fickle creatures. They could be shaped and built or broken by the oddest things. The lake had been the thing to upset Jack the most…not the car trunk or the beatings or the burning…He’d seen it in arctic eyes…it was the lake and the idea that his father had turned so far against him.

“What are you thinking about?” Jack suddenly asked quietly.

Hiccup glanced down again and pressed a kiss to Jack’s forehead. “You.”

Jack frowned slightly and seemed to tense up a bit. “What about me?”

“How different we are…what you’ve told me. All of it.” Hiccup mused as he looked back up at the ceiling.

Jack grinned a bit. “You think we’re so different?”

Hiccup nodded. “We are on almost opposite ends of the color spectrum, you’re always cold, I’m warmer than most people, you’re all about playing, I try to get things done…”

Jack shifted to sit on Hiccup and grinned again as he leaned down to kiss him. “Opposites complement each other. I keep you from being too serious, you keep me from floating away…I prevent you from getting overheated and you keep me from getting too cold…”

“Look at you.” Hiccup whispered suddenly, causing Jack’s smile to dim but not fully disappear. “How can you be so positive? How can you be so full of smiles after what you’ve been put through?”

Jack sat up slightly, his small smile still in place. “I have you.”

Green eyes widened. “What?”

“I have you Hiccup. I figure that’s karma right? I was dealt a shit hand and I lived through it…I was taken to Havana for no reason other than mum wanted to escape Burgess and then I met you before moving…and then we end up in the same place. I had three bad years…”

“Hellish nightmare years.” Hiccup muttered moodily causing Jack to laugh and kiss him again.

“Okay, yeah they were horrible and every day I wondered how I was going to survive but I knew there was something out there for me.” Jack stated. “I just hadn’t found it yet. I don’t think us meeting that day was an accident Hiccup.”

Suddenly Hiccup sat up and pulled Jack into a long kiss, holding onto his boyfriend tightly. They broke apart after several long moments and stared at each other, panting lightly before Jack pulled Hiccup to him again, their lips crashing together. Several shorter kisses were shared between the two before Hiccup brought Jack into a tight hug.

“Every day I don’t think I could fall any more in love with you and it’s like I love you too much…it’s too much…” Hiccup whispered.

Jack’s smile could have put the sun to shame and Hiccup panicked for a moment when he realized exactly what’d he’d just said…it wasn’t a lie…over the past few months he’d grown to love Jack. He was done keeping it in like some sort of dark secret.

“Hiccup?” When he was certain he had his boyfriend’s attention, Jack continued. “Do you remember what I said to you? The first day we met? Too much is never enough here, there’s always room for more.”

Hiccup nodded slowly. “Yeah, I remember…why?”

Jack smiled widened. “Too much is never enough here…” He put his hands over their hearts, one on his and the other over Hiccup’s. “There’s always room for more…I love you too.”


	19. Prepare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HiJack March Madness Day 19
> 
> Prepare
> 
> Time for some interesting tenderness

A week had passed since Jack had talked about his past with his father. Finals had been completed and now they just had another two weeks of random classes until graduation…then…nothing…high school was over for them. Hiccup found himself sitting at his desk reading one of many books. He didn’t know what to do with himself now that school was over. A soft noise caught his attention and he looked over at Jack who was stretched out on his bed sleeping, surrounded by college brochures.

Hiccup smiled softly at the sight and stood up to hover at the side of his bed, reaching out to run his fingers through the soft white hair. It had taken some time for Jack to become comfortable enough to move around Hiccup’s room shirtless, it had relied heavily on Hiccup’s reassurance that he wasn’t upset by the scarring. But now Jack was comfortable enough to be caught napping shirtless.

Sunlight filtered in through the cracks in the blinds and Hiccup stared quietly at the scars that covered Jack’s back. Jack mumbled something in Spanish in his sleep, a habit he’d apparently developed during the years in Havana, and rolled over all the way and ended up on his stomach again only this time facing toward the window. Hiccup picked up the different papers that Jack seemed to have nested into before kneeling down behind him and pressing a kiss against Jack’s shoulder. His boyfriend stirred slightly and opened his eyes to stare in the distance for a long moment.

“Hiccup?” he asked sleepily.

Hiccup hummed slightly and stretched out along behind Jack, pressing another kiss to the back of his neck. “I’m here Jack.”

The white haired teen settled back down into his previous drowsy state. “What are you doing?”

“Worshipping you.” Hiccup answered as he ducked his head slightly to kiss what looked like a jagged starburst scar on the back of Jack’s shoulder from where he was stabbed by a broken bottle of some kind.

Jack tensed at the kiss more than the words. “You shouldn’t do that.”

“But I want to…you deserve it.” Hiccup mused before shifting slightly to hover over Jack. “If it hurts too much let me know…I’ll stop.”

If he was talking about physically or mentally, Jack wasn’t sure but he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. His arms pillowed his head and he closed his eyes tightly. He could feel Hiccup’s fingers brushing over the skin on his back, tracing over the lines of the scars, and Hiccup’s lips followed the different paths his fingers took. Jack trembled at the gentle touches and emotions flooded him.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked softly.

Hiccup lifted his head and watched what he could see of Jack’s face thoughtfully. “I’m doing it because I love you. Jack, I want you to be prepared for just how much I love you…all of you.”

Jack let out a shaky breath as Hiccup lowered his head and continued to kiss his way along cool pale skin, following the pearly scars that marred the once flawless skin. Hiccup’s touches were soft, gentle, and reverent in nature and they seemed to chase away the darkness that clung to Jack’s soul.

“Hiccup…”

“I love you Jack.” Hiccup whispered against Jack’s back. “I love all of you. I want to keep loving you.”

Jack shifted slightly and Hiccup rose to his hands and knees to let Jack flip over. He settled down again, his elbows resting on either side of Jack’s head before leaning down to kiss Jack. The other teen reached up and held onto Hiccup, kissing him back immediately. Cold hands slid up under the material of Hiccup’s shirt and kept pulling it up until it was off and thrown onto the floor.

“You love me?” Jack asked as they broke the kiss after a moment.

Hiccup blinked down for a moment and smiled. “Yes.”

A small smile appeared on Jack’s face as he reached down to pop the button on Hiccup’s jeans. “Then love me here in the bedroom.”


	20. Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HiJack March Madness Day 20
> 
> Quiet
> 
> Just a cute fluffy moment between the boys enjoying typical Washington weather

Rain drummed loudly on the roof of the sun porch. The steady calming sound and the mild temperature was soothing Hiccup into a light doze. He was using Jack’s lap as a pillow and the two were enjoying the early summer rainy day out on the sun porch at Jack’s house. Jack had his feet propped up on the ottoman from the wicker recliner as he lounged on the outside couch with Hiccup. The rain provided a gentle sort of background to Jack’s voice as he read from the old book in his hand.

Hiccup smiled as he listened to his boyfriend as Emma dozed lightly on him. The girl had joined them earlier that afternoon and had decided that she would be most comfortable partially on Hiccup and along the back of the couch. Jack was Hiccup’s pillow and Hiccup was Emma’s whole bed. They’d been enjoying the rain and the soft words of the old classic that Jack read to them. School was officially over, had been for two days and at the moment there was no rush to do anything.

Jack paused in his reading to look over at Hiccup and then Emma, smiling slightly at the sight of his sister sleeping. “She always does that. I think I bore her.”

“Nah,” Hiccup said after a moment of surveying the girl. “You’ve got a peaceful voice when you aren’t yelling or being dramatic.”

Jack scowled down at Hiccup and flicked him in the forehead, smiling when the other laughed and swatted at him. They fell into a companionable silence and watched the rain falling out of the large windows that lined the extension. Absently Jack started to run his fingers through Hiccup’s hair as he stared out at the lush green trees surrounding the house.

“What’s on your mind?” Hiccup asked softly.

Jack smiled down at Hiccup and leaned down slightly to kiss his forehead. “Nothing, just this. You and me and life and the fact that we’re out of school now. I mean college or work or whatever we decide to do…it’s sorta weird. Where do we go from here?”

“Hm,” Hiccup closed his eyes and made a small sound of thought. “I guess we do whatever we want to do. You and me can figure that out as we go along.”

“You and me.” Jack repeated curiously.

Hiccup opened his eyes and looked up at Jack with a small smile. “Yeah, you and me. You said we were fated or something…karma brought us together and I wanna hold onto that as long as I can.”

“Yeah, I did say that didn’t I?” Jack asked with a small laugh.

Hiccup nodded and shifted just a tiny bit before sighing and closing his eyes as Jack resumed his gentle petting. “I could get used to this.”

“Me being a pillow?” Jack asked with a grin.

“No, just this. You and me sitting here like this…it’s nice.” Hiccup responded after a moment or two.

Jack nodded slightly as he looked down at his boyfriend. “Quiet times are nice…kinda domestic…but nice.”

“What’s wrong with being domestic?” Hiccup prompted, opening his eyes again to peer up at his boyfriend. “Domestic things are nice aren’t they?”

“Yeah they are nice.” Jack responded with a small hum. “But it just seems like something is missing. I can’t really figure it out…I don’t know. It’s kinda ridiculous.” Jack drummed his fingers on the arm rest of the couch before he distracted himself by rubbing his nose against Hiccup’s. “Doesn’t matter.”

“You’ll figure it out later. Probably in the middle of the night or something.” Hiccup mused. “And then you’ll wake up and call me or roll over and wake me up to remind me what it was you were thinking of right now.”

Jack chuckled. “That sounds about right.”

The silence came again as Jack leaned back against the back of the couch and his fingers found Hiccup’s hair again. The rain continued to patter on the roof and the world around them, a cool breeze filling the room with a scent of fur trees and something refreshing.

“I love you.” Jack said quietly after a moment.

Hiccup smiled and turned his head to kiss Jack’s arm. “Love you too.”

Emma stirred slightly. “You two are so ridiculously mushy and in love with each other you’re rotting my teeth. Why don’t you just get married and get it over with?”

“Emma!”


	21. Rookie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HiJack March Madness Day 21
> 
> Rookie
> 
> Yeah no idea what’s going on again, it’s like the story of my life…I could be Yusuke “Come on this is Yusuke we’re talking about! I don’t have a clue!”

Jack watched Hiccup as he moved around the room. He was amused by the frantic motions and then laughed a bit as he got up and shuffled over to Hiccup, reaching out to grab him by the arm. He pulled and turned Hiccup to face him.

“What are you freaking out about?” Jack asked as he adjusted the tie around Hiccup’s neck. “It’s not like you’re one of the rookies that being welcomed from the academy.”

Hiccup sighed and leaned his forehead against Jack’s. “I know, I just feel like I’ve lost something.”

“You have your suit, you’ve got the tie. Your dad has the tickets for this stupid fundraising ball…and we’ve gotten permission to leave after an hour of the boring mess.” Jack laughed as he ran his hands through the half-attempted hairstyle. “And stop this, this is no.”

Hiccup didn’t bother to fight as Jack messed up his hair to give him a more relaxed and slightly disheveled but purposely messy style. “Okay I get it. At least you didn’t put another braid in my hair.”

Jack grinned. “M&M gave you one and Astrid gave you one. I give you other stuff not for public view…unless I’m feeling possessive.”

Hiccup laughed at the wink and pulled Jack to him for a kiss. Before they could get away with any more the door opened and Valka clicked her tongue at them.

“Come on you two, into the truck. We’ve got the bike in the back for you when you are ready to leave.” Valka said as she ushered the two out.

Stoick looked unhappy in his suit but his grumbling stayed to a minimum as Valka breezed by in her black dress to kiss his cheek and usher him into the truck as well. The ride there was full of laughter and teasing, playful teasing of the speech Stoick was going to have to give and Hiccup’s uncomfortable awkwardness.

They got to the location of this performance and found their tables. Stoick was nervously looking over his notes to himself and Valka was teasing him playfully. Jack was hovering close to Hiccup as they were greeted by various people that had higher standings in the community. Hiccup seemed to know most of them and Jack, in typical Jack fashion…didn’t have a clue who anyone at the fundraiser was. He didn’t even really know who the mayor was until Hiccup pointed him out. Hiccup watched silently amazed as Jack seemed to however, after being properly informed, seamlessly fit into the people. He was amazing and chatting and putting Hiccup into a silent awe, as if Jack had been in this situation countless times or as if he’d belonged there.

Jack chatted up easily with anyone who was captivated by his presence and smile and Hiccup was more than happy to stand at his side and simply watch. Eventually they were ushered back to their table and watched a few of the speeches, staying long enough to listen to Stoick talk. He was great at speeches…honestly the man had been flustered over nothing. They picked their time to leave carefully, making sure that people were distracted but not during another speaker. They bid their goodbyes to Stoick and Valka then slipped out the door, laughing as they pulled each other along.

Soon however they were on the bike and speeding off down the street toward the park, not ready to end the night. Hiccup took Jack’s hand in his own and the two wandered through the park paths for a while, enjoying the night and the mostly quiet.

“Can you believe it?” Jack asked as they stopped beside the swing set, leaning against the metal frame. “You’re eighteen, I’m eighteen…and no more school. We have nothing and everything laid out before us.”

Hiccup laughed as Jack jumped up onto the wooden swing seat. “Be careful you don’t fall and break something.”

Jack grinned as he swayed back and forth slightly. “You’d catch me if I fall. You always do.”

“Only because I love you.” Hiccup mused as he watched Jack.

The white haired teen dropped down to sit on the seat properly and grinned at Hiccup. “So now what do we do? Go home and spend the night laughing like idiots? Or stay out here a while?”

Hiccup crossed his arms casually and turned his attention to the stars. “What do you want to do?”

“Stay with you forever.” Jack said after a long moment of pause.

Hiccup looked startled down at his boyfriend, eyes wide. Jack offered him a small playful smile as he swung idly back and forth, not really swinging…just swaying.

“What?” Hiccup asked quietly.

Jack shrugged and suddenly didn’t look at him. “I know it’s weird and we haven’t really known each other long…not even a full year but I think we were meant to be. We found each other in a weird foreign place and then moved to the same place? Or I moved here and didn’t even know you lived here…meant to be.”

Hiccup pushed himself off the pole and took a few steps away from the swing set, listening to the creaking of the metal chain slow to a stop. “Stay together forever?”

“Sure…” Jack was quiet now, Hiccup couldn’t see his face as he had his back to his boyfriend but he imagined the pained uneasy look marring that pretty face. “I mean, we don’t have to. You’ll probably go to college and find that perfect someone or something…”

Hiccup grinned and shook his head. “I don’t want to find someone else.”

“Okay?” Jack sounded puzzled.

The taller of the two turned to look at Jack who was staring at his shoes. “Let’s get married.”

Jack’s head jerked up and he stared for a moment. “What?”

“Sure we’re rookies in life so let’s make a rookie choice…let’s get married.” Hiccup said again, a bright grin on his face.

Jack’s lips quirked slightly as he stood up and approached carefully. “You want to get married? Like right now or something?”

“No not right now, I have to get you a ring first and our parents would kill us if we just went to the courthouse or something. A legit real thing with our mothers being hysterical and Merida and Astrid and Ruff driving us crazy with plans.” Hiccup exclaimed. “So, what do you say?”

Jack’s grin was blinding as he leapt up into Hiccup’s grip, arms and legs wrapping around the tall man. They tumbled over into the grass laughing as Jack rained kisses all over Hiccup’s face.

“Is that a yes?” Hiccup asked laughing.

Jack smiled and nodded. “Yes! Yes I will marry you.”


	22. I Now Pronounce You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HiJack March Madness Day 22
> 
> I Now Pronounce You (free space)
> 
> Wedding day!

Hiccup was nervous. He was understandably nervous…he was getting married today! They’d been engaged for almost five months before they’d decided it was time. The wedding was to be a small affair in a local small church at Julie’s insistence. There would be a traditional Viking ceremony later that evening for Valka’s sake. The boys had been more than willing to do both and Jack had spent weeks learning what he was supposed to do and what to go through for this. While it wouldn’t be to the T, it would follow in traditional footsteps.

“How are ya holdin up?” Merida asked as she stepped into the room where Hiccup had gotten dressed.

He offered her a small nervous smile and nodded. “Good. I just can’t wait…how’s my best woman?”

Merida nodded and grinned. “’m as ready as ya are.”

Hiccup fidgeted in his black suit, nervously smoothing it out again and again until Merida rolled her eyes and walked over to her cousin to stop him. She adjusted the blue tie he wore and then smiled calmingly.

“Yer goin’ tae be fine.” Merida reassured him as she continued to adjust the jacket and the tie again. “Yer young yah I know. But ye’v got somethin’ special wit this boy.”

Hiccup smiled. “Thank you Merida.”

“O’ course, nao let’s go wait fer yer bride-boy.” she teased as she pushed him out of the room and into the small church.

He took his place at the front of the church and smiled nervously at his father. Stoick stood up from where he was sitting and moved to stand in front of his son. He put large hands on the younger’s shoulders.

“’m proud of you son. Don’t look so worried. It’ll be fine.” Stoick said quietly.

“I know dad. I can’t help it though, I’m just nervous.” Hiccup mumbled.

Julie scurried out into the main area and took her seat as Astrid appeared at the doors. She’d been asked by Jack to play the role of the Maid of Honor and while the blonde had huffed, she’d been reassured when she wasn’t forced into an ugly dress. The blonde grinned as she began walking down the aisle while something played absently in the background. The music drowned out when Jack finally appeared at the doors and their friends and family stood up to watch him.

Hiccup couldn’t stop smiling as he watched Jack. They were certainly a non-traditional pair…yes Hiccup was wearing a traditional suit but his tie was a sapphire blue…Jack in the role of the “bridal-boy” had opted for dark gray suit pants with a sapphire blue dress-shirt and a bright white tie…apparently he’d decided to forgo the jacket and had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

Once he got close enough to him, Hiccup reached his hand out and grabbed onto Jack’s. “You look good.”

Jack chuckled. “You too.”

Julie and Valka managed to keep it together though the ceremony, which Eret had agreed to officiate and went through the trouble to be licensed, until the magical words came.

“I now pronounce you, husband and other husband. Kiss each other stupid and let’s get cake and drunk!” Eret announced.

The mothers cried as Hiccup pulled Jack to him and kissed him eagerly. Cheers filled the small church as their friends and other supportive family members clapped for the newlyweds. They met up at the reception room and congratulatory hugs, kisses, and well wishes were passed around.

“So.”

Hiccup turned to see Emma standing there with her arms crossed, tapping her foot almost impatiently. He frowned slightly as moved to stand near the girl.

“Emma?”

The brunette child canted her head to the side. “I guess this means you’re officially part of the family.”

Hiccup frowned again. Why was she saying it like that? Emma had never had a problem before, in fact she’d been the most accepting of the family members when the reveal had been done. “Yes, I’m now your brother-in-law.”

The girl narrowed her eyes. “I don’t have to tell you this; I knew you were serious from the beginning. But just remember, he’s my brother…so welcome to the family. Your dad might be the local sheriff chief guy but my Pitch is the judge, jury, and undertaker. Uncle Aster, he’s just crazy - he’ll fight you for fun. I’ve got a bad temper and mum’s got a shot gun. Hope you have a good life with my brother cause if you hurt him or leave him, you won’t be coming back.”

Hiccup felt a chill race down his spine. He’d never, ever thought sweet little Emma could be so damn scary. Carefully he lowered himself down to one knee in front of the girl. “Emma, if I ever hurt him, I will turn myself in to you personally.”

“Hm, I believe you.” She eyed him carefully then smiled brightly. “Welcome to the family Hiccy! Where are you going for the honeymoon?”

Hiccup laughed as he stood up and put his hand on the girl’s head. “We’re going to Havana.”

She giggled. “That’ll be fun! Send me a postcard!”

“I will!” he called as she ran off to join Hiro and Jamie in whatever the two were plotting.

“You will what?” Jack asked as he looped his arm through Hiccup’s.

“I promised to send her a postcard.” Hiccup answered as he turned to kiss his husband.

The two shared a smile until Jack pulled Hiccup over to share their first dance as husband and husband.


	23. Spoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HiJack March Madness Day 23
> 
> Spoon
> 
> Honeymoon times which means NSFW

Jack stirred slightly and rolled over when he realized that the big bed was devoid of his newly acquired husband. This was displeasing. Slowly Jack lifted his head from the plethora of pillows that adorned the gigantic bed, squinting slightly at the bright light streaming in through the massive balcony doors. It took a moment or two of looking before he saw where Hiccup was standing in the kitchenette looking for something.

“Hiccup?”

Hiccup turned to look at Jack and smiled at the sight he made. Dark purple bruises decorated along Jack’s neck and shoulders…a few were on his chest, his hair was mussed, his lips bruised from the kisses, and the sheets were tangled around the other’s legs. Jack looked thoroughly debauched and that pleased something deep down inside the man.

“Why are you over there?” Jack asked, a soft whine in his hoarse throat.

Hiccup grinned again, almost depraved at the idea that he knew how much yelling and moaning made Jack that hoarse. “I was looking for a spoon.”

“A spoon?” Jack asked, reaching out and wiggling his fingers toward Hiccup to entice him back to bed. “You left me and the bed for a spoon?”

“I was hungry!” Hiccup protested as he crossed the room and slid back into the bed.

Jack immediately huffed and rolled his eyes as he curled up against Hiccup. “Call room service. They’ll bring you a spoon with whatever you order.”

Hiccup laughed a bit and nuzzled into the pale throat that was suddenly exposed to him. “Hm, that makes sense.”

“I know something more interesting.” Jack purred, tugging Hiccup up to his face. “Well a different kind of spoon related thing.”

Gentle kisses were exchanged as Jack tangled their legs together and pressed up tightly against his husband to let him feel exactly what was on his mind. Hiccup grinned again and rolled onto his back, pulling Jack with him so the other was sitting on him. Blue eyes clouded with lust as he rocked back slightly and bit onto that bruised bottom lip.

“Go ahead then, show me what you want.” Hiccup said, allowing Jack to do as he pleased, simply resting his hands on the other’s waist.

Jack grinned and shifted slightly so Hiccup slid directly in before the other could stop him. Hiccup groaned as he was suddenly engulfed in heat, Jack still very prepared from their multiple rounds during the evening when they’d arrived. Jack rocked back down, impaling himself with a low moan.

“H-hiccup more…” Jack whined.

Green eyes darted up to the flushed face as Jack continued to move his hips down against Hiccup, his head tilted back just slightly. Without warning, Hiccup sat up and gripped Jack tightly at his thighs and switched them. He spread Jack’s legs wide and thrust into the pliant body as Jack whimpered and moaned beneath him. He made a noise in his throat that was close to a growl as Jack reached up and dug his nails into his husband’s shoulders, clawing at him to find something to ground him against the pleasure. Angry lines of pleasure appeared down Hiccup’s back as Jack’s hands moved over hot freckled skin.

Hiccup leaned down and bit into the soft junction of shoulder and neck causing Jack to let out a yelp in surprise. He smiled as he surveyed the quickly appearing bruise and thrust harder into Jack causing the white haired young man to cling to him. Jack leaned up and nipped at Hiccup’s ear then pressed surprisingly coordinated kisses along Hiccup’s jaw before a particular sharp thrust had him fall back against the bed and moan again.

Hiccup’s grip on Jack’s thighs moved so one hand roamed over his chest and the other was holding him up near Jack’s head. Jack clawed at the bedding as he was slammed into, the wet sounds of their bodies colliding filling the air with Jack’s vocalizations. Kiss bruised lips danced across hot skin and Hiccup grinned as he felt Jack’s body warm more and more. This was one type of heat he knew his husband loved. Still, he wasn’t satisfied. Hiccup’s hand slid down Jack’s chest to claim his prize, stroking in opposition of his thrusts. Jack arched off the bed with a shout, one hand shooting out to grab onto the arm near his head.

“Hiccup!”

Hiccup chuckled. “Come on Jack.”

Jack writhed as he was overstimulated by the sharp thrusts that hit their target deep inside his body and the opposing movement of the hand. “Hiccup I can’t…I’m gonna…”

“Be my good husband Jack.” Hiccup said, his voice low and commanding. “Cum for me.”

With another shout Jack was arching off the bed as he tipped over the edge of desire and white-hot pleasure raced through his veins. The tightening of Jack’s body forced Hiccup’s completion and he buried himself deep in Jack as he released.

They stayed locked together for a long moment before Hiccup pulled away and fell back onto the bed, panting to catch his breath. Jack lay limply beside him, twitching slightly as he began to slowly regain control of his body.

“That was…amazing…again…” Jack panted as the ceiling came back into focus.

Hiccup laughed breathlessly. “I’m glad I could satisfy…”

“You’ve never disappointed me before.” Jack stated as he stretched out and then rolled to face Hiccup, a wicked grin on his face. “And then you get all dominating…it’s fucking sexy.”

“I have no idea where that comes from.” Hiccup confessed with a small blush. “I think it’s your fault.”

“I will gladly take the blame for that.” Came the response as Jack continued to try and get comfortable.

Jack wiggled closer, grunting slightly when he rolled and put his back to Hiccup. Being the good husband he was, Hiccup got the message and quickly slid up closely to Jack, spooning against him. They laid there for a few moments and Hiccup pressed lazy kisses over the bruises he could reach on Jack’s neck. Several minutes later, Jack wiggled his hips back against Hiccup with a whine causing Hiccup to laugh.

“I wonder if it’s possible to die from too much sex…”

Jack’s grin should have been illegal as he rolled them over and retook his position on top of his husband. “Mm let’s find out.”


	24. Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HiJack March Madness Day 24
> 
> Travel
> 
> This one is kinda angsty and the next few will be as well. Also I made Toothless a black Savannah cat because the dragon has a mixture of cat and dog qualities, traits, and movements so I personally figured that it was a better comparison.

Jack stood in the doorway watching as Hiccup packed his bag. His heart was hurting and he sniffled a bit causing Hiccup to stop and face him.

“Oh Frostnip don’t cry.” Hiccup murmured as he crossed the room to cup Jack’s face in his hands. “It’s only for a little bit.”

“16 weeks is not a little bit.” Jack muttered bitterly.

Hiccup sighed and used his thumbs to brush away the tears that were falling. “I know, but we talked about this. I think it’ll be a good idea for me to go and you agreed. And you need to stay here, I won’t be able to see you during camp anyway. Stay with your mother and with Emma. She’ll need you now that she’s going into eight grade.”

Jack blinked and large tears dripped from his lashes. “But you’ll be so far away. South Carolina? That’s practically the other side of the world.”

“I can’t control where it is.” Hiccup said with a laugh as he pulled Jack to him. “And it is not the other side of the world. Just the other side of the country. I’ll keep in touch. It’s not like I’m being abducted or cut off or something.”

“Might as well be.” Jack said quietly. “Promise you won’t fall for someone over there?”

Hiccup frowned and leaned in to kiss away the tears. “I married you Jack, I love you. Trust me, I’m just gonna try to survive boot camp and hopefully I’ll get to talk to Astrid since she’s going too.”

Jack made a soft pitiful sound as he held onto Hiccup and curled up into his arms. “I’m glad you won’t be completely alone.”

“Don’t worry. But I need you to look after Merida for me.” Hiccup said as he kissed the top of Jack’s head. “I need to finish packing, the plane leaves in the morning.”

Jack reluctantly let go of Hiccup and crossed his arms as he hid in his hoodie to watch Hiccup continue packing. Hiccup moved around the small bedroom as he contemplated what he’d need to bring. He’d already studied the guide book and was in shape…willing to do everything he could to get a leg up and last longer. Deciding he couldn’t watch anymore Jack turned away and moved through their small one bedroom apartment to hover anxiously in the kitchen. He poured some apple juice and sat on the counter looking lost.

About an hour later he was joined by Hiccup who stood across from him, leaning against the opposite counters. “You’ll be fine.”

“The apartment will feel too big without you.” Jack muttered as he was joined by a large black cat.

Hiccup smiled. “You’ll have Toothless so you won’t be completely alone.”

Jack looked at the solid black Savannah cat and nodded when the large feline rubbed against his side and purred loudly. He reached out and absently pet the green-eyed beast before looking back at Hiccup and nodding. There was a long moment of silence in which Hiccup crossed the small kitchen to stand between Jack’s legs. He pulled him down into a soft kiss.

“I love you.” he whispered.

Jack sniffled again. “Love you too.”

Hiccup smiled. “Don’t worry, it’ll be over before you know it.”

The white haired young man said nothing for a long moment and then reached into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a thin leather cord with two charms hanging on it. He tied the ended together and then slipped it over Hiccup’s head, resting his hand against the metal for a moment. When Jack pulled his hand away, Hiccup looked down at the charms around his neck with an eyebrow raised.

“Odin?” he repeated looking at the familiar symbol of the allfather. “What’s the other one?”

Jack licked his lips slightly. “Rhiannon or Epona. She’s the Celtic goddess that you would ask for protection while traveling…and isn’t Odin a god of traveling?”

“Yes…it’s one of the things he does.” Hiccup repeated with a frown. “Why did you give me Rhiannon?”

“Merida…she still worships the Celtic deities…figured since she was your cousin…” He shrugged slightly suddenly looking and feeling foolish.

Hiccup smiled and closed his fingers around the charms. “I’ll wear them as long as they let me.”

Jack smiled softly and leaned forward to kiss Hiccup again before rubbing their noses together. Hiccup laughed a bit and returned the affectionate gesture.

“Do you want me to take you two to the airport?” Jack asked quietly.

Hiccup nodded. “I know it’ll hurt watching me leave but you’re the only one who is free that can take us.”

Jack smiled softly, sadly before nodding. “Yeah, it’ll hurt. But you’re doing a good thing…going and joining the Marines…the proud, the few…all that…”

“Thank you Jack…” Hiccup murmured softly as he lowered his gaze to look down at the two patron deities of safe travel that were hanging innocently around his neck. “I’m just glad it’s a flight and not the train…”


	25. Understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HiJack March Madness Day 25
> 
> Understand
> 
> More angst sorry not sorry Sabby Cat…and I don’t know a lot about Marines or military or anything so I apologize for that. Also, Gerard is Merida and Astrid's son who was conceived through artificial insemination...obviously.

Jack sat in front of the computer and sighed as he rubbed his forehead. Merida was in the background talking loudly to Gerard as the toddler toddled along behind her, holding onto his mother’s shirt as she moved around.

“Hey keep it down noisy!” Jack yelled over his shoulder with a laugh as Merida turned to glare at him. “Hiccup’s gonna be calling in a few minutes.”

“Oh, tha’s right.” Merida made a thoughtful sound as she picked up her son and propped him on her hip. “He’s sapposed tae come back wit’ Astrid right?”

Jack scowled. “Don’t say it like that, you’ll jinx it.”

The woman shrugged slightly and then grinned when the screen lit up to tell Jack he had an incoming call. Immediately the white haired man turned and clicked accept. Hiccup appeared on screen looking a little worse for wear and tired but overall he looked well.

“Hey Frostnip.” he greeted with a small wave.

Jack smiled. “Hey babe.”

“Hi Uncle Hiccup!” Gerard called from where Merida approached from behind.

Hiccup smiled brightly. “Hey Gerard, Merida.”

She nodded before giving him a small wave. “Just wanted tae see ya. We’re going tae head on home Jackie boy. See ya tamarrow.”

“Bye Merida. Bye Gerard, see you guys tomorrow.” Jack said with a small nod.

He watched as the woman left with her son before turning back to Hiccup and smiling again. The two watched each other for a moment before Hiccup sighed.

“He’s gotten big.” Hiccup mused.

Jack smiled. “He’s four now. That’s what happens when years pass. Kids grow up. Astrid will be happy to see him I know.”

“Yeah, the separation has been hard on her lately.” Hiccup mused with a small nod. “But I’m glad that you’re there for them…keeping Merida in line with the boy.”

Jack shrugged slightly. “He’s practically our nephew anyway…technically he’s second cousin or whatever but Merida might as well have been your sister. Ruff’s twins have gotten big too. They are in the terrible two stage and Ruff just about pulled her hair out. History repeated itself in the Eretson twins.”

“Yeah? That’s good. I’ll bet she knows how her mother felt raising her and Tuff.” Hiccup said with a laugh.

“Yeah…but you’ll get to see them soon. Your four years are almost up…just a few more weeks and then you’re home.” Jack said with a smile as he leaned closer to the computer screen.

Hiccup’s face became more serious and he glanced down for a moment causing Jack’s stomach to clench. He didn’t like that look…especially not from Hiccup. Slowly Jack shook his head and he let out a defeated sound.

“You’re staying over there longer aren’t you?” he asked, his voice broken.

Hiccup made a small noise of confirmation. “Only a little bit longer than planned. Something has…come up I guess you could say.”

Jack’s shoulders slumped and he didn’t bother to lift his head as he nodded. “Right, and you aren’t at liberty to say or some other bullshit reason. How long is a little bit longer? I want my fucking husband back.”

“Jack,” Hiccup’s voice was strained as Jack lifted his head to stare at him. “I’m sorry. A few more months…”

“Which will turn into a year.” Jack spat angrily as he crossed his arms.

Hiccup sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Jack, I don’t want to fight with you. I’ll be home before you know it. I promise. And then I go to inactive duty for a while and then I’ll be done. I promise. Please understand that I can’t tell you why or what.”

Jack sighed and seemed to deflate as Toothless jumped into is lap and rubbed against the screen where he heard Hiccup’s voice. Jack watched his husband speak to the cat briefly before he nodded slightly and offered Hiccup a forced smile as he pulled the cat back from the screen.

“I don’t really understand why…I mean I get it but…I won’t completely and fully understand your reasoning but it’s gotta be pretty damn important so…” Jack sighed again. “I guess I’ll see you in a few months.”

Hiccup smiled in response. He had no idea the smile Jack had given him was fake, the resolution of the screen was too blurry to really make it out. “I promise Frostnip. Once this is over I’ll be back home and things will go back to the way they were. I’ve already talked to Gobber about getting a job in his shop after a good vacation and a ridiculous amount of time with my husband.”

Jack laughed a bit. “Sounds like a plan. Love you Hiccup.”

“I love you too Frostnip.” Hiccup answered as he kissed two fingers and held them up, smiling when Jack mirrored the action. “See you sooner than you think.”


	26. Veteran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HiJack March Madness Day 26
> 
> Veteran
> 
> Yeah no idea what’s going on anymore I swear

Jack sat quietly as he watched Hiccup resting. His husband was in and out of fevered dreams and heat induced hallucinations for a few days now and the doctors were concerned that they couldn’t find the source of the infection. Originally it had been assumed that it was due to the damage done to Hiccup’s leg…Jack reached out and grabbed Hiccup’s hand, rubbing his thumb over the other’s knuckles. They would be okay, they’d get through this.

It had been hard on Hiccup when he’d returned home. He’d been caught in a car bomb and while protecting one of his fellow Marines, had ended up losing part of his left leg…from just under the knee down in fact. They’d said it was a miracle that he didn’t suffer worse or die due to the trauma. Hiccup had returned broken and Jack had been warned that PTSD and war could have caused serious psychological complications. So far the only thing they’d really had to deal with was Hiccup’s bouts of depression while he was recovering in the wheel chair…there were times when Hiccup would wake up in a panic and think they were under attack.

The jolt of falling out of bed due to his missing limb usually knocked him back to the present and Jack would be there immediately to pick up the pieces of his poor husband. It would take time, he knew that, and Jack had nothing but time now that Hiccup was back with him. The door to the room opened and Jack offered a smile as Tadashi came into the room, after poking his head in first to check and make sure that it was a good time for visitors.

“Hey.” Jack greeted tiredly from where he sat.

Tadashi nodded as Emma, Hiro, and Jamie came in behind him. “Hey, how is he?”

Jack glanced toward Hiccup then watched Emma offer him a smile as she stood at her brother’s-in-law bedside. “He’s sleeping now. They had to give him some more antibiotics to try and get rid of the infection…but I’m worried.”

“Worried?” Tadashi asked with a frown.

The three teenagers shared a look for a moment as Jack stood up and motioned for Tadashi to step outside with him. The teenagers turned back to watch Hiccup dutifully. Emma had begged for Tadashi to come get her from school before he came up to the Seattle VA, Puget Sound Health Care, to see Hiccup. She’d hadn’t gotten to spend much time with her brothers since the man had returned from the war.

“He’ll be okay Emma.” Hiro said after a moment. “He’s strong.”

Jamie nodded as he watched the different readings on the machines that were monitoring various points of data. “He’s a fighter, always has been.”

xXx

Jack glanced over at Tadashi as they stood in the quiet halls of the hospital. The older and taller man watched the white haired man for a long moment before he reached out to set a comforting hand on his shoulder. The poor guy looked exhausted and defeated.

“What’s going on Jack?” he asked worriedly.

Jack wrapped his arms around himself and sighed. “I’m worried about him. Hiccup doesn’t get sick…not like this. And he’s not responding to any of the medications. They know it’s an infection because of the white blood cell count. It’s high…” Jack made a sound as he rubbed his hand over his face. “But, Hiccup’s stronger than this…he doesn’t just…Tadashi I think he’s given up.”

Tadashi’s eyes widened and he stared for a moment, his hand tightening on Jack’s shoulder. “What? Why are you thinking that?”

“He’s…he’s not fighting anymore. And now that he’s on the crutches instead of the wheelchair…it’s not any better. I’ve lost him Tadashi. I’ve lost him to his own mind.” Jack mumbled.

Brown eyes took in what he was seeing. Jack looked so broken and defeated…he had been clinging to the hope that Hiccup would suddenly come back to him…it’d been about two months and Hiccup was still closed off. No matter how much Jack begged and reassured him that he was there for him, Hiccup didn’t open up. He didn’t tell Jack what was on his mind anymore.

“Have you given up on him?” Tadashi asked seriously.

Jack shook his head immediately. “No! I love him! I’ll never give up on him. But I can’t help him if he doesn’t let me into his world anymore. Damn it this war took away…”

Tadashi pulled Jack into a tight hug and let the smaller man leech some of his strength away. After a few long moments Jack let out a shaky sigh and then pulled away before offering a small smile. Tadashi smiled and pet him on the head.

“Better?” he asked.

Jack nodded. “Yeah, better…sorry.”

Tadashi shrugged. “You’re tired and you’ve been in this hospital since this started…it’s been almost two weeks Jack. It’s enough to drive even the most annoying people crazy.”

Jack scowled slightly. “I’m not annoying.”

Suddenly the door opened behind them and Jack turned to look at his sister as she stared at him for a moment. “Hiccup is awake and he wants to see you Jack.”

Jack seemed to tense for a moment before he stepped into the hospital room as Emma and Hiro stepped out to give them some privacy. He was hesitant as he approached the bed and smiled softly at Hiccup when his green eyes found him. Hiccup said nothing for a long moment and then smiled and reached out to Jack. He said nothing as he took in what he was seeing. Jack was wearing the same clothes he’d been wearing since he’d been admitted and his hair looked like a rat’s nest…as if Jack had been running his hand through it constantly. Jack’s pale skin was even more pale than usual and looked almost unhealthy and the dark circles under his eyes made him look almost skeletal…gaunt and haunted.

“Jack…” Hiccup wiggled his fingers slightly, in a very Jack manner, and Jack moved across the room to grab the warm hand.

For the first time in a long time Hiccup’s eyes were clear and bright as he took in Jack again. He’d been blocking out his husband for so long…ever since he’d returned damaged…that he hadn’t realized the toll that had been on Jack.

“I missed you.” Hiccup said quietly.

Jack clung to his hand as tears filled formerly bright blue eyes. The slighter man pressed several kisses against Hiccup’s knuckles as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Hiccup was quiet as he looked at the broken man clinging to him in surprise. Jack was such a strong person and Hiccup couldn’t believe that he’d been reduced to this…trembling worried man…and it had been his fault. He had reduced Jack to this because he couldn’t let him in…because he suddenly couldn’t trust his husband. Hiccup pulled his hand away and reached out to cup Jack’s face, pulling Jack down to press their foreheads together. Jack easily moved and closed his eyes.

“I’m sorry Jack.” Hiccup said quietly.

Jack simply sniffled slightly. “No, you’re fine. You’re back.”


	27. Weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HiJack March Madness Day 27
> 
> Weak
> 
> So yeah…here is more stuff

Hiccup stared at the waist high bars that were set up parallel to each other with enough space for him to walk through. He glanced down at the prosthetic that was attached to his leg and let out a heavy sigh. They had spent the last month and a half, he and Tadashi, designing and building the prosthetic to match precise specifications and occasionally Hiro would help them. Jack did well as support and frequently was feeding the two during the long design and work hours, and periodically would get them in touch with other specialists via his work connections. Being a journalist often left him with good connections since people seemed to just click with Jack.

And now, it was D-Day. Hiccup stood up shakily and held onto the bars tightly. Jack stood at the opposite end with Tadashi and their friends and family. There had been a few practice runs with other legs to get Hiccup used to the idea of having it, always having someone or something to help him now however he wanted to do this solo. His custom prosthetic was done and he was going to do this if it was the last thing he did.

He let out a heavy sigh and released the bars trying to keep his movements as casual as he’d been before the explosion. Hiccup lifted his gaze and locked onto Jack’s face. They’d reconnected during the planning processes, Hiccup letting Jack back in when he realized that nothing had changed. The explosion and subsequent damage hadn’t ever changed Jack’s feelings. Yes there had been moments of weakness were Hiccup had gotten angry, understandably so…and Jack had stayed with him as patient as a saint. Often once things were calm between them Jack would tease Hiccup about having switched places with him. Hiccup was usually the calm one and Jack was mostly emotionaly.

“You okay Hiccup?” Jack asked quietly.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Hiccup answered as he nodded and took another deep breath.

He started to walk, carefully on his new leg and was halfway through the bars when his leg locked up and he suddenly collapsed, falling to the ground even as one hand shot out to grab onto the poles. He heard footsteps approach quickly, and put his hand out.

“Hiccup?”

“Don’t, I’m okay. Just give me a minute Jack.”

Jack waited quietly as Hiccup struggled back to his feet. Tadashi had advised Hiccup not to think about it too much, just let the movements come naturally…Once he was back on his feet he let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes tightly. He cleared his head, or tried to but things didn’t seem to want to vacate as quickly as he wanted. Suddenly he felt cold hands on his face and Hiccup opened his eyes to look down at Jack.

The white haired man stood in front of him with a bright encouraging smile on his face. He rubbed his thumbs over Hiccup’s cheeks and leaned forward to kiss him before one hand came over to gently rub between Hiccup’s eyebrows.

“You’re doing fine.” Jack whispered. “Just focus on me.”

Hiccup smiled as the tension seemed to bleed from him and he nodded. “I’m sorry.”

Jack smiled again. “It’s not a weakness Hiccup. Knowing when you need to ask me for help is a strength. Remember, sickness and health and all that shit.”

Hiccup laughed and glanced at the people watching them before looking down at Jack again. After a moment he let go of the bars that were there to help him and reached up to put one hand over Jack’s heart and his other over his own. Jack smiled softly and covered Hiccup’s hands with his own.

“It’s too much Jack.” Hiccup said quietly. “Your love is too much.”

Jack winked playfully. “Too much is never enough here,” he pushed lightly against their chests, “there’s always room for more.”

Hiccup pulled Jack into another kiss before releasing him. There was a silent communication between the two and Jack nodded before moving backwards carefully. He took up his spot next to Tadashi and let out a small sigh. Hiccup looked down at his foot and is gaze lingered on the fake limb for a moment before he took in a steadying breath. After a long moment of calming himself down he began to walk again. The more he thought about other things, such as going home to Jack and their bed and their cat and seeing the kids…doing things around the house again…

It wasn’t until he heard laughter that he realized he’d come to a stop…directly in front of Jack. Hiccup blinked and looked around realizing that he’d done it. Green eyes darted around for a moment and then Hiccup let out a laugh of success as he pulled Jack to him and hugged him tightly. Hiccup repeated the walking process until he could do laps around the room with no trouble. It was time to go home.

An hour or so later found Jack and Hiccup back in Hiccup’s room getting ready to leave. The nurse who’d been with them since the beginning came in with a bright smile on her face.

“So you’re finally leaving me?” she asked.

Hiccup laughed. “Yeah, I’m ready to go home Sabrina.”

She nodded and did a last minute check on things before going to get the discharge papers. “Well I’ll miss ya but I’m glad you’re going home.”

Jack smiled and nodded a bit as the woman left before he turned back to Hiccup and his smile widened when he was suddenly pulled to Hiccup and then pulled into a kiss. They shared a few brief tender kisses before Hiccup’s pulled away to make a thoughtful noise.

“I feel I’ve failed as a husband lately.” Hiccup mused.

“What makes you say that?” Jack asked with a frown.

Hiccup’s grin became almost depraved as he nuzzled slightly against Jack’s neck. “It’s been too long since I’ve marked you as mine…and you’re walking too well. I need to fix that.”

Jack blushed lightly at the implications. “Hiccup…”

“I can’t wait.” Hiccup continued as he nipped lightly at the exposed flesh of Jack’s neck, no longer caring that they were still in the hospital waiting for Sabrina to come back with their papers. “I can’t wait to see you thoroughly unraveled…to fuck you until you can’t move…make you scream until it hurts to talk…and then to do it again and again until you beg me to stop.”

Jack trembled at the words and whined softly in his throat. “Keep that up and I won’t be able to drive us home.”


	28. X-Treme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HiJack March Madness Day 28
> 
> X-treme
> 
> Egypt! No not really I swear just…random shit. Oh, sorry Ayla I had to put it in there…and I consider what Hiccup decides to be pretty x-treme in the sense that it’s completely spontaneous while being a major decision that will have an extreme impact on their lives

Hiccup smiled from where he sat watching Jack as the man sat on the floor with the children surrounding him. Seraphina, now eleven, sat on one side and tugged incessantly at Jack’s sleeve, the Eretson twins demanded to be held while talking toddler nonsense as Gerard struggled to keep showing Jack stuff while standing in front of him. He couldn’t help but smile as Hiro, Jamie, and Emma immediately seemed to take up space on the floor near Jack. All of the younger people seemed to flock to the man…which the parents were okay with. It gave them a break for a few moments at least.

But Jack seemed to be more than happy with watching the children. He was especially close with Seraphina and Gerard it seemed. But he dutifully paid equal amounts of attention to everyone, even as he balanced the twins in his arms. However the joy was short-lived as slowly one by one the families went home leaving Jack with just Gerard. The raven haired boy, something he’d gotten from the donor, was curled up in ‘Uncle Jack’s’ lap and the two were watching a movie with wide-eyes.

“Uncle did you see?” the four year old asked.

Jack smiled down and nodded. “I did.”

“He looks happy.” Astrid commented as she leaned against the arm of the couch were Hiccup sat.

Hiccup nodded as he continued to watch the two on the floor. “He loves kids…Jack’s always been good with them.”

As if he could hear them talking about him, Jack glanced over his shoulder and smiled before having his attention drawn back to the child and then to the movie. It was some animated feature about a boy who could turn into a dragon at will and his ice wielding best friend…Jack found this especially amusing for some reason though he wasn’t sure.

“Wut are ya doin’?” Merida asked as she came into the room in time to see Gerard jump slightly and Jack tighten his grip on the boy.

“Movie mommy.” Gerard answered automatically thought blue eyes stayed on screen. “Movie…”

Merida glanced at the movie before rolling her eyes. “Again?”

Jack gave her a cheeky grin. “It teaches valuable lessons.”

Merida rolled her eyes and left the room after picking up the plates from the coffee table and dropping off another glass of lemonade for Hiccup. He gave her a thankful smile and nod of the head then turned his attention back to his husband as Merida stole a kiss from Astrid.

“He’s still good with kids.” Astrid muttered before leaving the living room to follow Merida into the kitchen.

Hiccup made a thoughtful sound as he continued to watch the two on the floor. Jack looked so happy…he always looked happy with the children, like a light had started to glow in him when they came around him. While the adults talk, one would always find Jack with the children…it never failed.

“All right I need my child back. Time to put him in the bath now that the movie is over.” Astrid declared as she came into the living room.

“No! Mom no! Uncle Jack save me!” Gerard exclaimed as he latched onto Jack.

Jack grinned and got to his feet, holding tightly onto Gerard. Astrid’s eyes narrowed and she pointed threateningly at the man. “Jack Haddock I swear to Odin if you eve--! JACK!”

Cackling madly, Jack took off running with Gerard over his shoulder. He had the audacity to climb up over the couch and run off through the house, leading Astrid on a chase immediately. Hiccup watched amused as they ran around before he stood and then reached out and took Gerard from his husband and handed the boy over to Astrid.

“Aw Hiccup!” Jack protested only to smile as the pout was kissed away.

Hiccup shook his head as he pulled back. “We need to get going anyway.”

Farewells and good-bye hugs were exchanged with promises to come back soon and play again. Hiccup drove them back to the house and Jack was content to listen to the radio as they rode along. It wasn’t far, just one street down and two streets over…soon they were in the house and Hiccup reached out to grab Jack and pull him into his lap as he sank down onto the couch. Jack let out a surprised sound as he fell into Hiccup’s lap and grinned as he nuzzled against him.

“What’s on your mind?” Jack asked, giving Hiccup soft kisses against his jaw.

Hiccup smiled and turned his head to catch Jack’s lip in a proper kiss. “Did you have a good day?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, the kids were great. It was nice to spend time with them.”

“Yeah?” Hiccup mused as he wrapped his arms around Jack and held him close, resting his cheek on Jack’s head.

Jack snuggled against Hiccup’s chest and hummed thoughtfully. “Hiccup? What are you thinking about?”

Hiccup nuzzled the soft hair and then smiled softly before kissing the top of his head. “Let’s adopt a kid…since we can’t do what Merida and Astrid did.”

Jack jerked back slightly and stared at Hiccup with wide surprised eyes. “Seriously? You want to get a child? Like…go and adopt one…for real?”

Hiccup smiled and nodded. “If you want to, we can add another person to our family.”

Jack’s face split into a huge smile and he nodded excitedly. “Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!”


	29. Bring Her Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HiJack March Madness Day 29
> 
> Bring Her Home (Free Space)
> 
> I apologize for the lack of modern day orphanage knowledge…I’m really basing most of this on Annie (not the evil orphanage mom thing) and those few scenes from The Rescues…oh and Meet the Robinsons.

Jack was a bundle of nervous energy as he stood in front of the building that loomed over him. It wasn’t normally so intimidating but Jack was dying to get inside and see…to meet the different kids. Hiccup walked over a few moments later, having dropped Jack off so he could go park the car, and smiled before shaking his head. They’d driven up to Seattle for the day to get a feel for things, to meet one of the administrators they’d spoken to over the phone. It had taken a while, a few months in fact, to decide if they wanted to adopt or go through the foster system but Jack had ultimately decided that he wanted to adopt and Hiccup was more than willing to give him anything he wanted. They had experience with children so neither figured it was a big deal.

Hiccup grabbed Jack’s hand and knocked on the door once they moved up the few steps. The building had apparently been some sort of shelter which had been converted into an orphanage and was funded by generous donations from local people or businesses and grants and such. The door opened after a moment or two to reveal a young woman who smiled brightly at them.

“May I help you?” she asked.

Jack seemed to shut down, his mouth opening and then closing causing Hiccup to chuckle. He easily took control of the conversation and cleared his throat. “We spoke to Nani earlier today, we’re supposed to be meeting her.”

The woman nodded and stepped aside to let them into the building before shutting the door firmly behind them. The entrance was nice and cozy with pictures of different kids and families or various posters of information on the walls. It was styled sort of like a hotel lobby just, homier…like a bed and breakfast really…Jack shivered and then smiled brightly at Hiccup as they waited when asked. A sort few minutes passed as Hiccup laughed as Jack’s anxiousness. He simply gave his husband’s hand another squeeze and then rubbed his nose against Jack’s, distracting him for a moment.

“Calm down Jack, it’ll be okay. We’ll talk with Nani again and go over any information she’ll want or need to clarify and then we can go and meet some of the kids.” Hiccup said softly.

They glanced over when the office door opened and a couple stepped out, another same-sex couple that were nodding excitedly, drawing Jack and Hiccup’s attention. They were quiet as the Hawaiian woman followed them out, smiling and reassuring that everything would be taken care of, that they could expect a phone call back soon. The dark haired female turned attention to Jack and Hiccup once the other couple was fully out the door and offered a smile.

“You must be Hiccup and Jack!” she greeted as she crossed to them, her hand extended.

The two nodded as each shook her hand, soft greetings being exchanged between the three. Nani opened the door to the office and motioned for the two to follow her in and they did so eagerly. Soon the three were seated at the large desk and Nani was typing away at her computer, pulling up the Haddock file. She smiled and turned to look at the two seated across from her.

“Well some things have already been cleared so I just need to go over a few more things, verify background information and get you to sign some papers, then you can meet some of the children if you’d like.” Nani explained as she glanced back and forth between her computer and the couple.

“Yeah, that makes sense. We brought the information you asked for.” Jack said as he handed over the small burnt orange file that Hiccup had brought with him from the car.

Nani nodded and took it from Jack before opening it and reviewing over the document with a smile. She input some of the information into the system while explaining things and answering questions that either man had.

“So do you have an idea for what kind of child you’re looking for? How old you want them?” Nani asked as she submitted a report to be checked.

Hiccup glanced at Jack and offered a smile as he grabbed his hand again. “We’re thinking a younger child…maybe a girl but we aren’t picky about the gender.”

Jack nodded again with a bright smile. “We just want a child we can love who will accept and love us back.”

Nani smiled as she slid across the office in her chair to pick up some things from the printer before returning to the desk to scan them over. She made a few marks on the pages and then turned them over to Hiccup and Jack.

“If you two could just sign in these spots,” Nani motioned to the different places on each of the pages, “then we can get started with the next step. You know that someone will be coming by to inspect the living situation and get a feel for how things are in your house but of course when they show up is at the inspector’s discretion…especially since you work from home Jack.”

The two nodded in understanding as they read over the papers they were being asked to sign. Basic agreements and understandings with various rules and blah, blah, blah…Hiccup scanned carefully before signing and sliding papers over to Jack who repeated the process.

“So we’ll wait a few minutes for some things to go through, if you’d like we can go and see some of the kids. They are in between lessons so most are in the main room.” Nani offered.

Jack was on his feet almost instantly and the two laughed at his eagerness. Nani pressed a few more things on her computer before standing up and motioning for the two to follow her again. Jack and Hiccup fell into step behind the dark haired woman and they stepped back into the hall before following her back further into the building.

“We’ve got about forty kids that are eligible for adoption and another ten that have just arrived and are still going through the entry processes into the system. This isn’t like a foster care service so things are run a little differently.” Nani explained as she stopped in front of double doors that looked like they would lead into a gym. “This is where the kids spend their free time when not in lessons or eating. We try to get them down to the park two to three times a week but with so many kids to coordinate, sometimes it gets hard.”

She opened the doors to a large room that was set up into smaller sections. Older children and teenagers were near the back of the large room doing various things, there were large open spaces with kids on carpet squares that were either reading or coloring or doing something along those lines. They went about their business, not really paying attention to the adults in the room, though a few did look up. Nani started to explain something else when someone came rushing into the room.

“Nani, one of the new girls, she needs you.” he explained in rush.

Nani nodded and turned to Jack and Hiccup. “Stay here please, I’ll be right back!”

They nodded in agreement as the woman ran out of the room, leaving the two alone for a long moment. Jack and Hiccup shared a look with each other before looking around the room, suddenly feeling a bit overwhelmed by what they were seeing. Where did they even start?

“Excuse me.”

Both turned quickly and found themselves staring down at a little girl. She held a book clutched to her chest and stared at them with bright blue eyes that had flecks of green just visible when she shifted. Jack and Hiccup moved aside and let the girl pass. They watched her walk over to a small table before looking at each other again. Jack grinned suddenly and moved over to sit on one of the small chairs next to the girl, looking rather comical in the tiny chair made for small children. Hiccup shook his head as he watched the two interact. The girl looked startled by the adult sitting with her and looked up from the book she was trying to read.

“Did you come to get someone dopted?” she asked hesitantly.

Jack smiled. “We’re looking for a child to hopefully take home with us and be part of our family yes.”

The little girl smiled a little, it was impossible to resist the urge to smile when Jack turned those pearly whites on anyone. Hiccup stepped over and set his hand on Jack’s head causing the girl to look at him. She looked between the two for a moment before smiling.

“Someone gets two daddies.” she observed, large eyes blinking through the gentle red bangs that danced across her forehead when she tilted her head.

“Yeah, whoever comes home with us gets two daddies.” Jack agreed.

“What’s your name?” Hiccup asked as he crouched down, using Jack to keep better stabilized.

She blinked and then smiled. “Emilee. What kid do you want?”

Jack tilted his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“There are lots of kids who do stuff. They play good or read good. The bigger kids are really smart.” the little girl said.

Jack and Hiccup listened as the girl pointed out a few kids in the room and said where they excelled at or other various things. She was a regular bundle of adorable information. When asked why she knew so much, Emilee stated it was because she watched people. They talked to her for a few more minutes before the kids were called away for lunch and they were left alone in the room. Jack and Hiccup stared for a few moments before Jack smiled brightly.

“Sorry that it took so long, sometimes the newer children have trouble adjusting.” Nani explained as she came into the room. She stopped short when she caught the look between the couple and smiled as she crossed her arms slightly. “Did you talk to any of the kids?”

“Emilee.” Jack said quickly, glancing at Hiccup to see him nod in agreement. “We want to adopt Emilee.”

“Emilee?” Nani questioned.

“Little girl about this tall,” Hiccup made a gesture. “with red hair and blue eyes.”

“And freckles!” Jack exclaimed, bouncing in place. “She adorable!”

Nani laughed. “Oh, you want that Emilee. She’s been here for about a year. Well, let’s go check the files and see what her information is.”

xXx

Jack paced around the room in circles, stopping periodically to look out the front window. Across the street was his mother’s house, they’d moved back to the neighborhood shortly after Hiccup got back from the war. Around the time they’d decided to adopt, Jack had cleaned out the third bedroom and turned it into their future child’s room instead of his office. Now it was time…they’d be there any moment. It had been almost two months of different meetings, social worker visits, and numerous legal processes to go through but they were done…and they’d be getting the newest member to their family. Hiccup sighed from where he sat.

“Pacing around isn’t going to make the world move faster.” Hiccup pointed out.

Jack stopped and offered a nervous smile. “I know but, I just want her here. What if something happened? What if they changed their mind and won’t let us have her?”

Hiccup got to his feet and walked over to Jack to pull him into a tight hug. “Jack, its fine. We’ve passed all the screenings with flying colors and we’ve gone through all the proper legal channels. Just give it time.”

Suddenly a knock on the door had Jack tensing as he pulled away to look over his shoulder. He stared for a long moment when another knock spurred him into movement. He hurried over and all but ripped the door open, staring wide-eyed at the sight in front of him. There they were…the brightly dressed social worker and…Emilee!

The little girl smiled nervously. “Hi, again.”

Jack crouched down and smiled. “Hey Emilee, welcome to your new home.”

The girl looked hesitantly up at Toothiana and she nodded before giving the girl a slight nudge. Emilee waited a moment longer before launching forward into Jack’s arms, laughing when he scooped her up into a tight hug. Hiccup stepped up behind then and let out a surprised sound when the five-year-old leaned over in Jack’s arms to wrap her arms around his neck and hug him tightly.

“Welcome home kiddo.” he said as he pet the gently wavy hair.


	30. Yoga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HiJack March Madness Day 30
> 
> Yoga
> 
> I know nothing of yoga

Emilee sat on the couch as she watched her daddy stretching out in the living room. She’d seen him do this every morning and now was curious. The small girl wiggled her feet and scooted to the edge of the couch cushion before slipping off and moving to stand near Jack.

“Daddy?” she asked causing him to look over at her as he stood up.

He smiled and reached out to pet her hair. “What’s up?”

The girl glanced down at the mat spread out over the floor before looking up at Jack again. “What are you do?”

“What am I doing?” Jack repeated with another smile.

Emilee nodded and stared curiously at the TV that was saying things about different stretches and what they were good for. Jack turned off the TV and sat down before patting the spot on the mat next to him. Emilee plopped down beside her daddy and watched him curiously.

“It’s called yoga. It’s good for you.” Jack explained.

“I want to.” Emilee said suddenly causing Jack to blink.

He stared for a moment then smiled brightly and nodded. “Okay, you can do it with me. Baby steps Lee, baby steps first.”

Emilee nodded and watched with adorable intensity as Jack went through the different positions that would be easy for the five-year-old to mimic and repeat. Hiccup came in and paused to stare in amused affection. Jack and Emilee were stretching or something, feet slightly apart with their fingers extended toward the floor. He watched as they slowly leaned forward, Jack speaking softly in explanation and encouragement, as they set their palms down against the shared mat and began to walk their hands back.

“Daddy?” Emilee asked suddenly as she tilted her head toward Jack.

He glanced over at her and nodded for her to continue. “What’s up Lee?”

She made a small noise as she stopped where she was, watching as Jack continued to move his hands back. “Does Dad do this to?”

Jack laughed a bit. “No, Dad does a different type of exercise.”

“Oh…” Emilee sounded disappointed.

“It’s too hard for me to do yoga.” Hiccup said suddenly, laughing as Emilee and Jack let out matching sounds of surprise as they turned to look at Hiccup.

He grinned as he came further into the room and stood in front of them and watch as Emilee looked up and smiled brightly as she stood up when Jack did and glanced at him then copied his movements of stretching her hands high over her head and going up onto her tip-toes.

“Okay Emilee we’re gonna stretch down again and walk our hands back as far as they can go.”

The little girl nodded and followed her daddy’s movements of stretching down to put her palms on the mat. She glanced over at him and then smiled when he nodded approvingly. The movements were careful and slow as they walked their hands back to their feet and then back between them.

“When you can’t go any more you don’t have to keep going.” Jack reminded as he stretched his hands behind his ankles.

Suddenly Emilee let out a surprised down as she tipped forward, having stretched too far and losing her balance. Before either man could catch her or even stop her, Emilee went butt first forward onto the mat. She laid there stunned looking sort of like a strange curled up bug before she started laughing at her own silliness as Jack stood up straight and blinked several times at the girl.

“Are you okay Lee?” Hiccup asked as he leaned over his daughter and couldn’t help but smile as she laid there laughing.

“Okay Dad.” she reassured as she reached her hands up and wiggled her fingers at Hiccup, something she’d picked up from Jack no doubt.

Hiccup reached out and scooped the girl up into his arms, hugging her tightly as she latched on like some sort of koala.

“Is Auntie and the Uncles coming over today?” she asked with a cheeky grin.

“You mean are, not is.” Hiccup corrected as Jack put away the yoga mat.

Emilee huffed a bit as she curled against her Dad before looking over at her Daddy. “Are they coming over?”

Emma and Emilee had taken to each other like fish to water. Whenever the older girl came over, Emilee became a tiny shadow that stalked her around the house. Jack shrugged slightly as he dropped onto the couch beside his husband and their daughter.

“She might if she doesn’t have too much homework to do.” Jack said with a smile as Emilee leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

“I can’t wait to go to school.” Emilee said with a giggle, letting Hiccup turn her to face Jack better.

Jack made a face. “You can’t go to school yet. You’ll leave Daddy all alone.”

Emilee giggled again and shook her head, long red hair whipping around slightly. “Daddy is a big boy, you’ll be okay.”

Hiccup bust into gut wrenching laughter, tightening his grip on his daughter to keep from knocking her off of his lap. Jack pouted at the two as Emilee joined in the laughter though she didn’t really have any clue what exactly was so funny. But she liked it when her dads laughed and soon enough Jack was joining them.


	31. Zipper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HiJack March Madness Day 31
> 
> Zipper
> 
> I also was feeling evil and mean and nasty and wanted to break souls with this one…but I didn’t even though I’m totes feeling it.

It was August in Washington State. The leaves were changing color and the cool crispness of autumn lingered about with the smell of apples and spices. First grade was starting…and Jack was distressed. Clearly he was more torn up about Emilee going to school than the girl herself. She stood there looking exasperated as Jack fumbled with the light jacket the girl was wearing. She watched as her Daddy struggled to get the metal piece up and then giggled when Jack let go of it with an irritated sigh and gave the jacket a dirty look.

“Stupid zipper is acting up.” Jack grumbled. “It’s a sign from the gods Hiccup! Emilee can’t go to school yet!”

Hiccup came from the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hands and he rolled his eyes as Emilee giggled at her Daddy’s silliness. He took a sip of the black liquid before setting it down absently on the dining room table as he came over to crouch down next to the two.

“Daddy can’t beat the jacket Dad.” Emilee said as she motioned to the stubborn zipper.

“Well, let’s see if Dad can fix it shall we? Don’t want you late to school. Emma should be here any minute to pick you up.” Hiccup said as he reached out and carefully manipulated the zipper down then slid it up to a decent height without any trouble.

“It hates me.” Jack scowled as Emilee giggled again.

The front the door opened as Hiccup helped the little girl into her backpack and then sent her on to Emma who stood waiting. The older girl had offered to drop off Emilee and Gerard at the elementary school since it was on the way to the college. Jack and Hiccup had already attended the open house thing and walked with Emilee through the school to find where her classroom was and she’d insisted that she didn’t want them to help her this time. That she was a big girl and could do it herself. Plus she had her cousin Gerard in the class with her so she’d be okay.

Jack waved slightly as Emilee turned back at the door and called good-bye. “Bye Lee, I’ll come pick you up after school!”

Once the door was shut Jack made a pitiful sound and Hiccup turned in surprise to see his husband was…crying! Little silent tears dripped down pale cheeks and immediately Hiccup pulled him into a tight hug.

“What’s the matter Frostnip?” he asked soothingly.

Jack clung to Hiccup and snuffled as he hid his face against the other’s chest. “She’s going to school. Emilee is going to first grade! She’s growing up too fast! Make her stop!”

Hiccup laughed a bit. “Is that all?”

“Is that all?” Jack squawked indignantly. “Our baby is out there in the big scary world!”

“Jack, she’s ten minutes away at the elementary school with the other children her age. She isn’t off on some quest to take the one ring somewhere or saving the world before bedtime or something else…she’s not off looking for the lost city of Atlantis or training to be a Jedi. She’s just going to school.”

Jack sniffled again and tried not to laugh because, he was upset damn it! “But this is just the beginning! Soon she’ll be off traveling to some foreign country and falling in love with someone!”

Hiccup smiled and kissed Jack’s forehead. “That’s what we did.”

Jack opened his mouth and then closed it and then repeated the process a few more times before sighing and getting a thoughtful look on his face. “What?”

“I traveled to another country and fell in love with this strange local boy that was dancing like he didn’t have a care in the world.” Hiccup said softly as he pulled Jack into the living room.

Jack followed with a small smile. “What’s his name and social security number? I need to destroy this boy for tempting my husband.”

The two were gently dancing around to the stereo that was softly playing from the kitchen, the song filtering into the living room. Hiccup smiled and pulled Jack close to him then kissed him.

“I married him.” Hiccup murmured as they danced around in small circles. “I married him, bought a house with him, and adopted a beautiful little girl who is off to school. And her Daddy is going to be okay because she’s a big girl.”

Jack made a soft sound but laughed a bit as he tipped his head back and kissed Hiccup soundly. “My baby is out there Hiccup. But she’s not by herself at least.”

Hiccup hummed in agreement as they moved back and forth before pressing a kiss to Jack’s forehead then allowed him to lay his head on his chest. He nuzzled the white hair and smiled when Jack started to hum along to the music.

“Hey, Hiccup…I was thinking…”

“That’s dangerous.”

Jack scoffed slightly. “I’m being serious here.”

“What’s on your mind Frostnip?” Hiccup prompted as they continued to move in small circles, swaying with the music.

“Maybe, in a few years…we could…get another kid?” Jack asked softly, his voice barely above a whisper as if he were worried that he’d be rejected.

Hiccup made a thoughtful sound as they slowed to a stop and he looked down at Jack. Slowly worried blue eyes lifted to meet his gaze and Jack looked more nervous than he’d ever seen him before. Hiccup smiled suddenly and leaned down to brush his nose against Jack’s.

“If you want to, we can look into again…in a year or so.” Hiccup agreed. “Let’s just take this slow right now.”

Jack’s smile was nervous and then it became blinding and he nodded. “I’m good with that…I think we could really…I dunno…”

“I get it Jack. You want to just take in another child and show them love…protect an innocent child and show them what it means to be loved.” Hiccup said.

Jack smiled and nodded. “And you’re okay with that? Making our family a little bit bigger?”

“It’s like you said when we first met Jack,” Hiccup began with a smile. “Too much is never enough here, there’s always room for more.”


End file.
